


Más Vivo

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Cultural References, Family Drama, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Misunderstandings, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Il y a de ces deuils qui ne s'achèvent pas, lestés par la culpabilité et les remords, de ces deuils qui plongent chacun dans des silences dont le sens finit par se perdre. Il ne manque pourtant pas grand-chose pour que les mots justes résonnent de nouveau. Celui qui les prononcera ne les possède pourtant pas; mais il les a appris. Partie 3/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : A Masami Kurumada  
>  **Type** : OS en trois parties  
>  **Notes** : Inscrit dans l'UDC!verse, cet OS se déroule 18 mois environ après la fin de _Fragments_. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de connaître _Fragments_ pour le lire. Par ailleurs, s'il fait référence à des événements qui se déroulent dans _Une deuxième chance_ , je me suis fendue de quelques lignes de rappel desdits événements dans le corps du texte, ce qui devrait permettre à tout un chacun de raccrocher peut-être pas tous les wagons, mais une bonne partie du train quand même.  
>  **Remerciements** : A Alake qui a bien voulu me donner son avis sur ce texte, lorsque j'en ai achevé la rédaction en début d'année.

 

_ Madrid, Espagne, fin mai 2007  
_

_« Le ciel sera gris au-dessus de la Castille jusqu’à la fin de la semaine. Quelques averses sont à prévoir cette nuit ainsi que demain matin ; par la suite, le temps restera sec jusqu’à dimanche, avec l’arrivée de quelques éclaircies par le sud. »  
_

La présentatrice acheva son bulletin météo par l’éphéméride, avant de laisser place aux spots publicitaires qu’un coup de télécommande bien placé mit en sourdine.

« Mange.

— … Hein ? »

Du bout du couteau, le Cancer désigna l’assiette que Shura avait à peine touchée :

« Froid, c’est dégueulasse.

— Je n’ai plus faim. » Et le Capricorne d’aligner ses couverts en travers du plat qu’il repoussa du dos de la main, avant de terminer son vin cul sec sans un regard pour son vis-à-vis qui haussa les épaules.

Le manège, qui durait depuis bientôt trois jours, n’allait pas en s’arrangeant mais parce qu’il avait fini par comprendre plus ou moins de quoi il retournait, l’Italien avait jugé plus opportun de conserver pour lui son opinion sur le sujet. Ceci dit, voir Shura chipoter tant et plus dans son assiette le jour, et le surprendre en train de tournicoter dans l’appartement au lieu de pioncer la nuit, commençait à lui taper sévèrement sur le système. Et à lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs par la même occasion.

« Bon, et si tu crachais le morceau, qu’on en finisse ?

— Ce n’est pas ton problème, Angelo.

— Non, mais c’est en train de le devenir. »

A son tour le Cancer avait abandonné ses couverts pour leur servir à tous les deux un fond de Rioja. Sans doute reposa-t-il la bouteille un peu trop brutalement ; le sursaut de Shura valut à ce dernier de croiser le regard de son compagnon, où une inquiétude larvée le disputait à un agacement visible.

« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir y aller.

— Oh.

— Oui, “oh”, comme tu dis.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? »

Un pli de contrariété en travers du front, l’Ibérique secoua la tête, se contentant d’un aboiement bref en guise du rire derrière lequel Angelo crut déceler une sorte de… Oui, une sorte d’indifférence résignée à son égard. _A quoi bon t’expliquer ?_ Le sous-entendu crispait déjà la mâchoire du Cancer quand :

« Pardonne-moi. »

Shura avait pressé ses paumes l’une contre l’autre et, menton posé sur l’extrémité de ses doigts joints, yeux rivés sur le Cancer, il rajouta sur un ton qui fleurait la contrition :

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Si, c’est _exactement_ ce que tu voulais dire. Mais – un sourire narquois creusa la joue du Cancer – je suppose que tu dois avoir raison. »

Dans les faits, le Capricorne avait _effectivement_ raison. Rien ne prédisposait l’Italien à concevoir la notion de famille au sens où son ami, et amant, l’entendait et l’avait par ailleurs toujours vécue, sans interruption ou presque. Ce qu’avait été l’existence de Shura, le seul chevalier d’or doté d’un noyau familial en dehors du Sanctuaire, resterait à jamais un mystère insondable pour lui.

Néanmoins, la détresse de son ami, consécutive à la disparition de sa sœur bien-aimée, l’avait forcé à appréhender des concepts nouveaux pour lui, dont les certitudes à ce sujet étaient pour le moins diamétralement opposées aux convictions de l’Espagnol en la matière.

Ces éclairs de lucidité n’avaient cependant pas résisté bien longtemps devant les exigences de leur charge respective, eu égard aux circonstances de l’époque. Et le temps avait fini par passer avec son lot d’épreuves à surmonter, si bien que le deuil arboré quotidiennement par l’Espagnol avait fini par perdre toute signification que d’être devenu trop familier pour le Cancer.

Non sans un vague relent de culpabilité, Angelo remarqua ce qu’il avait cessé de relever, sous l’effet de l’habitude mais aussi d’un certain fatalisme : le pull noir surmontant une chemise anthracite, le jean gris foncé, et tous leurs semblables qu’il ne voyait plus mais pourtant soigneusement pliés dans l’armoire de leur chambre, tenus à la disposition quotidienne de leur propriétaire.

Quittant son tabouret, le Cancer alla farfouiller dans le bas du réfrigérateur pour en extraire deux pommes, dont une bientôt lancée en direction de Shura qui la rattrapa au vol depuis la fenêtre auprès de laquelle il venait de se poster :

« Mange au moins ça, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant l’Espagnol. Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c’est que ce n’est pas en reperdant du poids que ça va changer quelque chose.

— Dans ce cas, ce n’est pas d’une pomme dont j’ai besoin. » Rétorqua Shura avec un sourire, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de lever le fruit vers le Cancer en signe de remerciement avant de croquer dedans.

Angelo s’adossa à la vitre, le dos tourné à Madrid qui, délaissant un gris propice aux humeurs les plus moroses, plongeait peu à peu dans les ombres du crépuscule. Son compagnon vit alors sa tête pivoter lentement vers lui :

« Qu’est-ce qui cloche ? Je veux dire, en dehors de ce qui est prévu ?

— Ça ne s’est pas très bien passé la dernière fois.

— Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

— Non !... Non, ce n’est pas ça. »

Le Capricorne n’avait pas très envie d’y repenser. A vrai dire, il aurait même donné n’importe quoi pour ne pas se farcir une énième fois l’esprit de ces idées lugubres dont il espérait réussir à se débarrasser un jour mais, fort paradoxalement, plus il s’acharnait à les repousser, plus elles le harcelaient, et l’approche du jour “anniversaire” de la mort d’Imma n’arrangeait pas les choses. _Anniversaire… Quelle connerie !_ Il devait cependant une réponse à l’homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, tout prêt à l’écouter en dépit de son incapacité à comprendre une telle situation. Et dans le même temps… Le poids sur sa poitrine parut s’alléger un instant comme son cœur se gonflait d’une gratitude apaisante : Angelo ne le jugeait pas. Conscient de ses limites sur un tel sujet, le Cancer ne se targuait pas de prodiguer des conseils qui n’auraient de toute façon pas eu plus de substance qu’une coquille vide. Et en l’occurrence, Shura avait certes besoin de plein de choses, mais certainement pas qu’on lui dise ce qu’il avait à faire, ou à ne pas faire.

« Disons que… – un profond soupir lui échappa et il ferma les yeux, laissant retomber le long de sa jambe une main alourdie par la pomme à moitié entamée – je ne crois pas que mon rôle soit d’être là-bas. L’année dernière, je me suis senti… déplacé.

— Ta famille n’était pas heureuse de te revoir ?

— C’est à cause de moi qu’elle est morte. »

Shura avait répondu d’une voix douce mais Angelo n’en tiqua pas moins, sans rien répondre toutefois. Ils savaient tous les deux que le Capricorne avait raison, une fois de plus.

« Ils ne me le reprochent pas. Ils ne me reprochent rien, de toute manière. Mais je sais qu’ils le pensent, et je sais aussi que je n’ai aucun droit de leur en vouloir. C’est juste que… Y aller leur rappelle pourquoi elle n’est plus là. Et me le rappelle à moi, par la même occasion.

— Tu voudrais ne plus y penser ? »

L’Ibérique jeta à son vis-à-vis un regard pénétrant que l’autre soutint sans sourciller. Cette question, écho parfait d’une autre que Shura avait posée en d’autres temps et d’autres lieux et à laquelle Angelo avait répondu un oui définitif, flotta un instant entre eux avant que le Capricorne ne reporte son attention sur la ville en contrebas de l’immeuble :

« Non. Vois-tu, je crois même que je n’y pense pas assez – il prit une inspiration – Elle me manque, Angelo. »

Le regard qu’il tourna alors vers l’autre homme s’aviva un instant avant de s’éteindre.

« Si tu savais à quel point elle me manque… »

Ses épaules ployèrent, alourdies d’un chagrin qui le débordait encore trop souvent, mais qu’il ne voulait pas repousser sous peine d’avoir l’impression de rejeter le souvenir de sa petite sœur, de ne pas honorer sa mémoire comme il le devrait, lui qui l’avait plongée dans le plus absolu des malheurs à cause de son incapacité à défendre les siens. Nul ne niait les faits, ni sa famille, ni ses camarades, ni lui-même. Trouvait-il dans l’entretien tenace de ces tristes souvenirs une sorte de satisfaction malsaine ? C’était probable. Il lui fallait se rappeler pour payer. Souvent Angelo avait, non pas condamné, mais pointé son attitude en guise d’exemple à ne pas suivre, arguant de son absolue inutilité. Et la part lucide du Capricorne avait beau savoir qu’il n’avait pas tort, l’autre part persistait à s’enferrer dans un deuil sans fin, parce qu’oublier revenait à faire périr Imma une seconde fois.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque la main de l’Italien enserra le haut de son épaule et que ses lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il ne put cependant réfréner un frisson que l’autre perçut quand il l’entoura de son bras pour l’obliger à se détourner de la fenêtre.

« Non, je ne sais pas, c’est vrai, murmura Angelo tout contre la bouche de l’Ibérique, mais je crois que je peux l’imaginer.

— Si je n’y vais pas, j’aurais l’impression de la trahir, tu comprends ? »

Leurs fronts comme leurs corps à présent se touchaient, celui du Capricorne s’affranchissant des réflexions mornes de son propriétaire pour manifester sa faim de celui du Cancer, en quête d’un moment d’absolu détachement. Ancrant ses doigts dans les courtes mèches brunes de son amant, l’Italien le laissa accaparer sa bouche tout en dérivant vers le lit encore défait de la nuit précédente. Il n’avait rien à répondre à Shura, si ce n’était par l’affirmative, non parce qu’il concevait l’amour fraternel qui avait uni le frère et la sœur, mais parce qu’il le connaissait par cœur, lui.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il le prit entre ses reins, le sexe dur et épais lui arrachant un hoquet comme il s’imposait au creux de sa chair. Ouvert sous lui, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules ; muscles tendus sous l’effort, il les étreignait avec cette même force que l’autre lui rendait, et leurs corps s’accordaient une fois de plus au rythme des réponses échangées.

D’abord avec lenteur, Shura s’enfonça en lui avant de le quitter, puis de revenir plus loin encore, le dos creusé par l’avidité et le besoin, parce que, oui, il avait besoin de ce plaisir brut et sensuel que le Cancer lui donnait en s’offrant de la sorte, en l’acceptant, en le retenant dans son corps où il avait la sensation de fondre et de disparaître, la moindre de ses pensées étiolée par la chaleur qui, depuis son ventre, se répandait dans ses veines jusqu’à lui faire perdre la raison.

Et c’était là exactement ce que l’Italien voulait, le débarrasser de cette satanée raison qui le clouait à la réalité. Cela ne durerait que le temps de leur étreinte, et peut-être de celui de la torpeur languide qui s’ensuivrait, mais dans cet intervalle, l’autre homme oublierait son chagrin et dans ses yeux, Angelo retrouverait alors la lueur si familière sous laquelle il apprenait, lui, à oublier chaque jour un peu plus.

Il lâcha les épaules du Capricorne quand celui-ci le prit aux hanches pour l’attirer et l’écarteler sur ses cuisses et, les bras rejetés en arrière, il le regarda le pénétrer de nouveau, plus fort, plus vite, plus puissant, totalement à sa merci. Son propre sexe lui faisait mal d’être trop dur mais la douleur disparaissait sous les éclats de plaisir qui germaient dans son corps pour le parsemer d’étincelles de perdition. Il pouvait s’y abandonner ; mais en l’occurrence, ce ne serait pas sans emmener l’autre avec lui.

Les mains fermement ancrées sur le corps d’Angelo au point que ce dernier en garderait les marques une fois de plus, l’Espagnol acheva d’en prendre possession. Et de s’oublier. Plus tard, il saurait gré à Angelo d’avoir su lui offrir cette parenthèse d’ailleurs ; pour l’heure, il se repaissait de lui et de son abandon, des sensations grisantes de sa chair autour de la sienne, ainsi qu’il les avait si souvent rêvées et qu’aujourd’hui il se surprenait encore et toujours à savourer comme s’il s’agissait de la première fois. Enfoncé en lui jusqu’à la garde, il bascula vers l’avant, ses deux bras tendus de chaque côté de l’Italien et les yeux plantés dans les siens, il jouit, longuement, une plainte s’échappant d’entre ses lèvres entrouvertes que le Cancer emprisonna en l’attirant contre lui.

Leur baiser, profond, ne cessa pas après que Shura se fut retiré et se fit joueur dès que la main de l’Ibérique s’égara sur le sexe durci d’Angelo dont le corps, déjà vibrant, se tendit encore un peu plus.

« Tu comptes me rendre dingue ?

— Tu l’es déjà. » Murmura Shura dans leurs souffles mêlés, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la clavicule du Cancer, au droit de son tatouage, une caresse qui arracha un grognement de frustration à l’intéressé, lequel se mordit l’intérieur de la joue quand la langue de l’Espagnol s’égara ailleurs sur sa peau et que ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur son membre douloureux.

En fin de compte, ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier fut englouti qu’Angelo lâcha définitivement prise. La tête rejetée en arrière dans les oreillers, il savoura la moiteur de la caresse, de la langue qui s’enroulait et se déroulait autour du gland gonflé, les doigts agiles du Capricorne à la base de son sexe accompagnant sa fellation appliquée. Il aurait aimé qu’elle dure mais lui-même avait trop joué avec le feu pour mériter une telle satisfaction ; sa semence se répandit bientôt sur son ventre comme il haletait doucement, son souffle heurté effleurant les lèvres humides de l’Espagnol revenu à sa hauteur.

Ils se regardèrent, encore pantelants de leur jouissance respective. Le front du Capricorne s’inclina jusqu’à effleurer celui de l’autre homme, qui demanda sur un ton ironique :

« On peut espérer que tu dormes, cette nuit ?

— Si tu ne ronfles pas, c’est quelque chose qui peut s’envisager.

— _Je_ ne ronfle pas.

— A d’autres. »

S’allongeant aux côtés du Cancer avec un soupir las, Shura appuya sa tête contre son épaule :

« Je prendrai le vol de neuf heures demain matin.

— Tout à l’heure, tu veux dire. »

Le Capricorne se souleva à demi pour aviser le réveil avant de se laisser retomber lourdement :

« En effet.

— Je viens avec toi.

— Pardon ? »

Le Cancer s’était redressé sur les oreillers et l’Ibérique leva les yeux dans sa direction :

« Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Ce n’est pas un problème.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c’est que…

— Je sais ce que tu veux dire.

— Angelo… » Et Shura de passer ses mains sur son visage aux traits tirés. « Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, deux jours, trois à tout casser.

— Eh bien ce sera deux jours ou trois.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais, moi aussi je peux secouer la tête et prendre cet air-là, genre “ça ne sert à rien que je t’explique, tu ne comprendrais pas”.

— En plus d’être chiant, tu es rancunier, tu sais, ça ?

— Je dois avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

— Et si je veux pas que tu viennes ?

— Arrête de dire des conneries. Et dors. »

 

* * *

 

_ Zahara de la Frontera, Espagne, mai 2007 _

Le ciel était dégagé au-dessus de l’Andalousie et un beau soleil printanier dardait ses rayons déjà chauds quand les deux hommes descendirent du taxi qui les laissa en bas du village. Le temps était exactement le même que celui qu’il faisait quand un peu plus de trois ans plus tôt[1], Angelo avait débarqué dans un Zahara aveuglant de blancheur et déserté de sa population. Une population qu’il avait alors retrouvée dans la seule église du patelin, Shura y compris. Depuis ce dernier y était retourné, deux fois. La première pour l’enterrement de sa sœur[2], la seconde pour la commémoration dudit enterrement – celle de l’année dernière : la précédente, son combat contre lui-même ne lui avait pas permis d’y assister. Et chaque fois, il s’y était rendu seul.

Le Capricorne n’avait pas dû lâcher plus d’une vingtaine de phrases – lapidaires – depuis leur départ de Madrid. Dont une bonne moitié uniquement dédiée au chauffeur de taxi, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que sa propre connaissance du chemin le plus court pour aller de Séville à Zahara ne valait pas les efforts à engager pour négocier quoi que ce fût sur le prix de la course. Depuis, silence radio.

Du reste, Angelo n’avait pas essayé de le rompre. Au vu de l’air aussi fermé qu’un pénitencier arboré par son compagnon depuis l’aube, il s’était tenu à carreau. Non par crainte ; plutôt par ennui. Ses chances d’obtenir le plus petit bout de répartie un tant soit peu engageante étant proches du zéro absolu ; inutile de gaspiller son énergie et sa salive.

Les rues étroites et escarpées du village étaient aussi vides que la dernière fois où le Cancer y avait mis les pieds. Nulle interrogation de sa part néanmoins : il savait exactement de quoi il retournait.

Le parvis de l’église disparaissait sous la foule. D’une telle audience, Angelo n’avait pas le souvenir, mais il fallait reconnaître qu’à l’époque, il avait d’autres préoccupations en tête. Dont la principale était d’engueuler l’Espanche parce qu’il l’avait laissé en plan à l’aéroport de Séville, sans un message, sans nouvelle, sans rien. Ce qu’il n’avait bien entendu pas eu l’occasion, puis l’idée de faire, au regard des _circonstances_.

Il n’avait pas gardé un souvenir très précis, finalement, de ce qui s’était ensuivi. Entraîné d’autorité dans l’église alors que la cérémonie avait déjà commencé, planté tout au fond de la nef près de la porte aux côtés d’un Shura plus raide que jamais et qui lui avait broyé le bras sans que le Cancer n’eût su si c’était pour le forcer à se tenir tranquille, l’empêcher de s’enfuir ou se raccrocher à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée, il avait vaguement entendu la voix du prêtre, et vu des dos, des centaines de dos, tous noirs, tous voûtés et tous anonymes. Et il ne se rappelait pas avoir aperçu le moindre membre de la famille de l’Espagnol, sans doute parce que ce dernier s’était débarrassé de lui un peu trop vite fait après la messe. La présence d’un étranger dans ce genre de _circonstances_ n’était jamais particulièrement bien vue, surtout dans des bleds pareils.

Et pourtant, le Capricorne n’avait pas tant rechigné que ça à accepter qu’il l’accompagnât cette fois. L’Italien se serait volontiers interrogé tout haut sur le sujet mais petit un, il n’escomptait pas de réponse, et petit deux, le niveau sonore autour de lui oscillait entre murmures et chuchotis. Shura faisait déjà assez la gueule comme ça, pas la peine d’en rajouter.

Deux taches d’encre se détachèrent du lac obscur constitué par les gens du cru pour se diriger droit vers eux. Et Angelo de réaliser qu’en dépit de l’effort vestimentaire auquel il avait consenti – veston sombre sur chemise grise, le tout surmontant un jean neuf pour une fois – il se faisait l’effet d’un colvert au milieu de poules d’eau.

La mère et le frère. A tous les coups. Une telle ressemblance, ça ne pardonnait pas. La mère, petite, maigre, son visage sévère disparaissant à demi derrière sa mantille, prit Shura par les bras et tendit vers lui une joue ridée qu’il embrassa du bout des lèvres. L’étreinte ne dura qu’une paire de secondes avant qu’elle ne s’écartât pour laisser la place au frère – comment s’appelait-t-il, déjà… Ah, oui, Alvaro – qui tendit abruptement une main à son cadet.

« Tu es en retard, fit l’aîné sur un ton revêche.

— J’ai fait au plus vite.

— Allons-y. »

La mère ne bougea cependant pas, détaillant le Cancer demeuré immobile et muet sous l’examen, les bras quelque peu ballants.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils sans quitter des yeux l’objet de son étude.

« Angelo Salieri, un ami. Il est… comme moi, rajouta le Capricorne après une hésitation qui lui valut un hochement de tête de la part de sa mère. Il est italien et ne parle pas bien espagnol. »

Alvaro condescendit à son tour un coup d’œil au Cancer et commenta :

« Que fait-il ici ?

— Il a souhaité m’accompagner. »

_C’est tout ?_

Le Cancer n’avait pas eu trop de difficulté à suivre la conversation et pour cause : il resta médusé devant sa brièveté quand on savait que cela faisait une année complète que Shura n’avait pas remis les pieds en Andalousie. Et aussi peu familier fût-il avec les subtilités de la langue, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour se rendre compte de l’absence totale de chaleur humaine dans ces échanges. Shura n’était pas un homme démonstratif, soit. On pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu’il en était de même de sa famille. Mais à ce point-là ?

« Tu viens ? »

Angelo sursauta. Les poings au fond des poches, son ami le regardait, les traits dépourvus de toute expression. Une façade lisse et soigneusement étudiée pour qui connaissait l’homme, et dont le seul objectif était de cadenasser solidement le moindre sentiment qui pourrait avoir l’outrecuidance de se manifester au moment le plus malencontreux. Bref, ce n’était pas celui pour les questions, quelles qu’elles fussent.

« Avance, je te suis. »

A se demander tout de même s’il y aurait un _bon_ moment pour ça.

 

* * *

 

_Ils sont tous de sa famille, ceux-là ?_

Les deux premières rangées étaient bondées et il aurait été tout à fait impossible, même en jouant des coudes et des épaules, d’y trouver une place pour le Cancer. Ce que de toute manière ce dernier ne souhaitait absolument pas ; sur un geste de la main à l’attention du Capricorne, qui voulait dire tout et son contraire, il se glissa derrière les bancs de la famille, à l’extrémité du troisième rang, près du mur et d’une statue de Saint Antoine de Padoue à laquelle il jeta un coup d’œil même pas surpris.

Il était en Espagne, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en Sicile. Ou n’importe où en Italie. Parce que rien ne changeait. A présent qu’il se tenait debout, bien campé sur ses jambes, sa main droite enserrant son poignet gauche au bout de ses bras tendus devant lui en attendant que le prêtre débutât son office, il prenait conscience qu’il s’était engouffré dans l’édifice religieux dans un mouvement identique à celui de la foule, d’un même pas, et dans le même silence. Que l’identité de ceux qui se tenaient aux premiers rangs s’était imposée à lui sans qu’il n’eût besoin d’y réfléchir, à l’instar de sa propre réaction lorsque de lui-même il avait rejoint le reste de l’assistance, le gros de ceux venus pour “témoigner” de leur sollicitude et de leur respect pour les éplorés.

L’odeur elle-même était familière : une odeur d’église, mélange caractéristique d’encens, de fumée, de poussière et d’eau croupie, que n’importe qui pouvait retrouver n’importe où, sans jamais se sentir dépaysé. C’était peut-être ça d’ailleurs, la clé de cette espèce d’universalité dont les chantres du catholicisme se réclamaient : laisser moisir l’eau des fleurs.

Le Cancer fut surpris de l’âge de l’officiant : il était jeune. Enfin, plus jeune que nombre de ses semblables qu’il avait eu coutume de croiser dans son pays, souvent de vieux curés aussi chenus que leurs églises, à qui la messe n’était plus qu’un automatisme et les bénédictions un réflexe. Au pied de l’autel, trois grandes photos avaient été disposées, confirmant par là même ce que Shura lui avait déjà expliqué un an plus tôt, à savoir que la famille “profitait” du souvenir consacré à Imma pour se rappeler dans le même temps son mari et son fils. Ou comment infliger d’un seul tenant la triple peine au Capricorne qui n’avait d’autre choix que d’être présent. Parce que, non, il ne pouvait en être autrement et cette évidence s’était imposée à l’esprit de l’Italien avant même que, la veille, Shura n’achevât d’exprimer ses doutes à ce sujet. Encore une manifestation de son atavisme, à tous les coups. Mais justement : ce genre de chose, ça ne se discutait pas. Même si on ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

De là où il se trouvait, Angelo n’apercevait Shura que de trois-quarts dos, positionné à la gauche de sa mère et à la droite d’un illustre inconnu, sans doute un cousin quelconque. Droit comme à son habitude et les épaules dégagées, il restait immobile, le visage levé et impassible. Il ne voyait pas ses mains, l’Espagnol devant avoir adopté la même position que lui. C’était regrettable en un sens : le Cancer ne serait pas ainsi en mesure de jauger ses réactions puisque l’autre homme lui avait claqué la porte de son cosmos au nez. Enfin… Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que ça ne durât pas des heures.

La langue n’était pas la même, mais le contenu, si. Le rythme également, comme l’Italien s’en faisait la remarque résignée tandis qu’il se levait pour la énième fois. Et si Shura n’avait pas été concerné à titre personnel, il n’aurait décidément pas eu la moindre peine à conserver le détachement habituel qu’il affectait dans ce genre de lieux et au cours de ce genre de cérémonies. En l’occurrence, ce n’était pas si difficile ; toutefois, l’atmosphère s’était singulièrement alourdie à partir du moment où le prêtre avait dédié ses paroles à l’enfant mort trop tôt. Bien malgré lui, le cosmos du Cancer réagissait à la détresse de la collectivité, toute entière soudée par le sentiment d’injustice associé à ce décès-là en particulier. Parce que l’enfance était innocence. Et parce que la mort était châtiment. Dans ces raccourcis de croyance une force subsistait, celle de la multitude. Celle qui par la cohésion qu’elle créait, induisait une puissance dont l’être humain n’avait en général nulle conscience, à l’exception de celles et ceux en capacité de la percevoir.

Angelo réprima un soupir et serra le poing sous sa main droite. Une telle révolte ne valait pas grand-chose face à l’impuissance et au remords, puisque de regret il ne saurait être question. Glissant un coup d’œil en direction du Capricorne, il avisa ses traits, tendus, et son teint, crayeux. Sur sa pommette droite, se voyait encore une fine ligne blanchâtre que d’aucuns n’auraient pas décelée mais que l’Italien savait trouver là : la mémoire de ce coup que Shura n’avait su éviter et qui avait tué son beau-frère et son neveu, précipitant quelques jours plus tard Imma dans le désespoir puis la mort.

Piètre consolation que l’incapacité de l’Espagnol, ce jour-là, à contrer ses adversaires. Nul ne l’avait jamais remise en cause, puisque tous admettaient qu’elle était indiscutable : Shura ou un autre, le résultat aurait été le même, exactement. Non, au fond, ce que le Capricorne se reprochait, c’était son incompréhension et son absence. Après. Il n’avait pas vu. Pas saisi. Et s’il avait été là, et s’il était resté au lieu de retourner au Sanctuaire, et si…

Shura ne s’était jamais ouvert à qui que ce fût de cette litanie qui lui bouffait la cervelle. Les autres ne savaient pas, ou n’avaient pas vraiment pris le temps d’y penser, et Angelo, à l’inverse, n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui fît une démonstration pour suivre à la trace chacun des raisonnements que l’Ibérique se plaisait à entretenir avec une cruelle précision, et une maniaquerie qui confinait parfois au masochisme. Un petit coup de mou, une contrariété, trop de pluie pas assez de soleil, et la machine à flageller redémarrait.

Le temps aidant, cependant, les accès de contrition s’étaient espacés. Suffisamment pour que le Cancer se surprît parfois à espérer – sans trop y croire ; fallait pas pousser – que son compagnon réussisse à rouler le tout en boule et à le parquer dans un recoin de sa tête, là où il finirait par oublier l’avoir rangé. Mais, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, le tout en question avait l’art et la manière de ressurgir tel un diable jailli de sa boîte, sourire aussi glaçant que victorieux en prime à l’idée des vies qu’il allait pourrir pendant quelques jours de plus.

Parce que, oui, l’Italien se considérait comme une victime collatérale : la tronche de trois pieds de long, les grognements monocordes, et les paquets de cigarettes vidés deux fois plus vite que d’ordinaire, c’était lui qui les supportait. Personne d’autre. Il avait le choix ceci dit : se réfugier au Sanctuaire et laisser le Capricorne mariner dans son jus madrilène – ou à l’inverse l’abandonner en Grèce et se tirer, loin. Après, tout, personne ne l’obligeait à rien. Et surtout pas Shura qui entre deux silences mornes voulait bien reconnaître que dans ces moments-là, il n’était pas “très agréable à vivre”. Sans blague.

Mais il n’y arrivait pas. La preuve : il était là, dans cette église, à moins de trois mètres de lui, tout en sachant pertinemment que si l’autre homme n’avait pas encore tout à fait touché le fond, il n’en était plus très loin à présent, d’autant qu’alors que l’homélie du prêtre était censée toucher à sa fin, personne ne semblait disposé à vider les lieux. Au contraire : un silence assourdissant s’étendait sur l’assemblée qui attendait visiblement quelque chose.

_Allons bon._

Balançant le poids de son corps sur un pied puis sur un autre, non sans un soupir réprimé tant bien que mal, il balaya la foule autour de lui avant de suivre les regards tous fixés sur le côté de l’autel, en direction d’une estrade dont il n’avait pas noté la présence tantôt. Un petit homme entre deux âges, vêtu d’un complet gris trop étroit pour lui et visiblement défraîchi, venait d’y monter. Debout, il regarda le premier rang en silence, avant d’incliner la tête. Puis de se mettre à chanter.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing. Précis, violent, implacable, il s’enfonçait sous le plexus, coupant le souffle, stoppant le temps, ravageant le corps, le cœur et l’esprit sous l’effet d’une douleur sans âge. Entre stupéfaction et ébahissement, Angelo contemplait l’homme, sa figure chafouine, son menton étroit et fuyant, ses petits yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites sous un front bas, sans parvenir à relier cette absolue banalité avec ce qui sortait de sa gorge.

Ce qu’il avait pris pour un chant de prime abord n’en était pas un en réalité, mais il était absolument incapable de le qualifier d’un terme que de toute manière il ne connaissait pas. La voix, rugueuse mais non dépourvue d’une certaine harmonie, se dispersait dans l’église pour mieux en emplir les vides. Elle ne rebondissait pas contre les parois quasi tricentenaires, non ; elle les épousait plutôt, les imprégnant de sa substance comme pour se les approprier, puis les obliger à la restituer à l’auditoire, sans laisser la moindre chance à ce dernier de lui échapper. Elle s’insinuait dans les corps qu’elle faisait vibrer à l’unisson de son timbre ; elle s’imposait aux cœurs dont elle prenait le contrôle ; elle frappait les esprits, enfin, en ce qu’elle annihilait toute pensée qui ne fût pas l’objet de sa douleur[3].

De la culture espagnole, Angelo ne connaissait que ce que Shura lui en disait, retenant telle bribe de ceci, telle référence de cela, en fonction de son intérêt du moment. Les nombreux points communs avec sa propre culture facilitaient en outre assez son assimilation pour que dans le cas où un sujet lui aurait échappé un jour, il pût l’appréhender aisément un peu plus tard sans risquer de tomber trop loin de la plaque. Et _ça_ , là, aussi étranger, différent voire abscons puisse-t-il lui paraître, évoquait en lui l’intensité du Lamento. Mais alors même que cette relation s’établissait dans son esprit, il sut que jamais Shura n’en avait évoqué l’existence devant lui.

Tout n’était plus que désespoir. Dans les notes qui s’enchaînaient, allongées, chevrotantes, discordantes, se formaient les mots de la souffrance et du chagrin infini. Ils forgeaient un appel qui ne serait pas entendu, une plainte qui n’aurait pas d’écho. Chacun et chacune pourtant recevait cette peine immense, l’accueillait, l’amplifiait, pour en partager le poids afin qu’il ne reposât pas sur les épaules de quelques uns. L’appel se mua bientôt en un cri, accablé, et la voix se fissura pour ouvrir le champ à l’absolue désespérance.

Les ongles du Cancer entamèrent la paume de son poing, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait au point de faire grincer ses dents _. Que ça s’arrête bon sang, faites que ça s’arrête !_ La souffrance de Shura, il l’avait vécue, toute nue et sans fard pendant des semaines entières, il s’en était emparé à bras le corps, s’en était encombré en toute connaissance de cause, et l’avait domestiquée. Pour réussir à la supporter, lui, en lieu et place de celui qu’elle avait vaincu. Et il pensait y être parvenu, oui vraiment il le pensait.

Il ne le regarda pas. Il ne pouvait pas, cloué sur place comme il l’était par la lamentation funèbre. Mais peut-être parce que cette douleur leur était si familière à tous les deux, ou parce qu’à leur manière, ils avaient déjà su la partager, _avant_ , le lien pourtant mis de côté par l’Espagnol regagna en vigueur et bientôt, ce fut comme s’ils se tenaient l’un à côté de l’autre, l’un dans l’autre et toute l’âme du Capricorne gémit au creux de celle d’Angelo. Ce dernier, fermant les yeux, déconnecta ses pensées de la réalité.

Ils se trouvèrent sur le Surmonde. Ils ne parlèrent pas, c’était inutile ; le Cancer, avec les cheveux gris et le visage marqué, usé, qu’il arborait à ce niveau de conscience, referma son esprit autour d’eux pour les isoler de leur environnement. Au loin se dressait le Sanctuaire et ceux qui le peuplaient, leur inquiétude diffuse se propageant jusqu’à eux pour se heurter à la forteresse mentale de l’Italien qui les rassura d’un effleurement de cosmos.

_Tout va bien._

Quelques doutes, quelques mots puis de nouveau la solitude. La tranquillité. La paix. Le sursis parut durer des heures dans le Surmonde ; il n’excéda pas les deux minutes qu’il fallut à l’homme pour cesser sa complainte et à l’assemblée pour s’extraire de son hébétude morose. Et quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans la travée centrale, emportés par le flot sombre en direction de la sortie aveuglante, Angelo sentit la main de Shura se refermer sur son poignet, en une pression brève mais appuyée en guise de remerciement. Il ne rajouta rien, ni en paroles, ni en pensées ; juste un regard, un peu égaré auquel le Cancer n’eut pas le temps de répondre, quand la silhouette noire se fondit au milieu de ses semblables.

Nombre d’entre eux cependant, commencèrent à se disperser. Ne restait plus qu’une grappe obscure et silencieuse, qui enfila la ruelle contournant l’église pour se diriger vers le point haut du village et basculer sur l’autre versant de la colline. Au bas de celle-ci s’étageait le cimetière, ainsi que le découvrit l’Italien qui suivait le groupe quelques mètres en arrière, accompagné d’une poignée d’anonymes dispersés qui, comme lui, n’appartenaient pas au noyau familial.

Des monceaux de fleurs étaient disposés à l’entrée du carré, pour qui souhaitait laisser une trace de sa compassion en ce jour de recueillement. Et si le Cancer avait hésité, cela ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que son temps d’arrêt excédât une demi seconde. Et tant pis pour ceux qui le jaugèrent du regard tandis qu’il pénétrait dans l’enceinte consacrée, les mains dans les poches.

Il ne l’avait pas vu, mais le prêtre avait accompagné la famille, ainsi d’ailleurs que le _cantaor_. Angelo eut un frémissement à l’idée qu’il s’apprêtait peut-être à réitérer son exploit de l’église, mais tout le monde demeura silencieux à son plus grand soulagement. Et cette fois, il ne quitta pas Shura des yeux, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, décryptant chacun de ses gestes ou du moins essayant, tant celui-ci s’ingéniait la mesure. Et parce qu’ils avaient rétabli leur lien, l’Italien percevait la tension extrême du Capricorne, laquelle présidait à cette économie et l’empêchait de se départir de sa rigidité, meilleur moyen jamais renié et toujours usité par un Shura placé devant l’urgente nécessité d’une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Oh, Angelo ne le niait pas, cela présentait des avantages indéniables dont il avait pu profiter plus souvent qu’à son tour deux décennies plus tôt. Mais quand il s’agissait de ne pas flancher alors que le sol tout entier se dérobait sous vos pas, de ne pas hurler alors que tout vous y poussait, de ne pas s’écrouler même si, pourtant, ce serait la meilleure des choses à faire pour mieux repartir, alors ce carcan devenait le pire ennemi qui fût.

N’était-ce donc pas fini ? N’en avait-il pas assez fait ? Le Cancer n’avait plus qu’une envie : saisir le bras de Shura, le tirer hors du groupe, et l’emmener avec lui. Parce que prolonger la torture de la sorte n’avait soudain plus aucun sens. Il devait venir ? Soit, il était venu, par respect pour sa famille, et en mémoire de sa sœur. Mais il fallait que cela cessât. Et pas seulement ces rituels aussi vieux que l’humanité, non : tout le reste. A commencer par cet isolement, dont l’Italien prenait la pleine mesure à présent qu’il avait tout loisir d’observer et de confirmer ce qui l’avait heurté deux heures plus tôt devant l’accueil réservé à Shura par les siens. L’Espagnol l’avait pourtant bien dit la veille : il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Ladite place, Angelo ne la connaissait pas, et aurait été tout à fait incapable de la définir ; mais en tout cas, si elle avait existé, Shura l’avait effectivement perdue. Et plus que l’accablement et le chagrin inhérents à ce type de cérémonie, c’était cet ostracisme, évident, criant, qui allait achever de faire sombrer le Capricorne. Alors oui, le Cancer avait bien fait de venir. Parce qu’il allait le sortir de là avant que…

_« Angelo, s’il te plaît : arrête. »  
_

La voix de l’Ibérique résonna doucement dans les pensées d’Angelo qui avait déjà fait un pas dans sa direction, et suspendit le suivant quand l’autre homme continua :

_« Ça va aller._

_— Ça va aller ?! »  
_

Le rugissement mental du Cancer tira une grimace à l’Espagnol dont la tête demeura néanmoins baissée au-dessus de la stèle de marbre blanc sur laquelle s’étirait l’identité de sa jeune sœur.

_« Bordel, non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets !_

_— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_— Ah non ? Et bien figure-toi que moi, je vois très bien pour deux. Ça ne sert à rien, Shura : c’est fini, fini, fini. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ?_

_— Je sais._

_— Non, tu ne sais pas._

_— S’il te plaît_ , répéta le Capricorne d’un ton las. _J’en ai besoin._

 _— N’importe quoi. Tu n’as pas besoin de_ ça _. Shura… »_

Le prêtre avait pris la parole, dépourvue de l’emphase propre au discours liturgique. Sans comprendre la totalité de ses propos, Angelo en saisit cependant l’essentiel : un réconfort simple, de celui qu’un être humain offrait à son semblable, et dépourvu de toute référence à une quelconque croyance. Aux yeux du Cancer, il s’agissait là en somme des premiers mots censés qu’il entendait depuis leur arrivée à Zahara.

Il s’était tu. Le cosmos de Shura n’avait pas déserté le sien, mais son attention avait elle aussi été attirée par les paroles du jeune curé. Ils l’écoutèrent ensemble, en dépit de la distance physique qui les séparait. Et lorsque l’Ibérique se détacha, non sans délicatesse, du Cancer, ce dernier perçut un début d’apaisement dans son aura. Précaire, certes, mais en le voyant se rapprocher des siens, et entamer son premier véritable échange avec eux, il comprit que cela pourrait suffire. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

 

[1] Chapitre 24 de « Une deuxième chance »

[2] Décédée par suicide le 27 mai 2004

[3] L’homme chante une copla. En Andalousie, ces poèmes sont généralement dramatiques, dédiés à l’amour et à la mort et sont la substance, entre autres, du Cante Jondo, partie primitive mais intégrante du flamenco.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Zahara de la Frontera, Espagne, mai 2007 _

Le vieux parquet ne broncha pas sous le pas léger mais sûr de l’intrus, qui demeura un moment au pied du lit étroit. Le Cancer y dormait en chien de fusil, le corps en grande partie découvert par la couverture trop petite pour sa carrure et Shura ne put retenir un sourire en avisant son poing serré sur l’étoffe comme pour l’empêcher de se carapater définitivement.

Non sans mille précautions, il posa un genou sur le matelas – au grincement pour le moins acceptable jugea-t-il in petto – avant de s’allonger tout contre le dos de l’Italien et de glisser son bras droit par-dessus son flanc. Sa main se posa contre le ventre plat qui se creusa, brièvement hérissé par la chair de poule.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna Angelo sans cependant bouger d’un iota.

— Insomnie.

— D’habitude, tu évites de m’en faire profiter.

— D’habitude, oui. »

Le silence retomba et, dans la lueur falote de la Lune traversant des voilages, l’Espagnol distingua d’abord la tignasse hirsute de son compagnon puis la ligne familière de sa mâchoire. Fermant les yeux, il renfonça son visage dans la nuque chaude, son torse pressé encore un peu plus étroitement contre le dos lardé de cicatrices du Cancer. La respiration de ce dernier cessa un instant avant de reprendre, tandis que sa main allait se poser contre celle de Shura.

 

Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion d’échanger depuis leur arrivée à la maison familiale. Pas vraiment. Angelo avait fini par se sentir de trop au cimetière lorsqu’une fois les derniers villageois et le prêtre partis, seule la famille proche était demeurée, silencieuse au dessus des trois tombes. Sur un dernier effleurement mental de Shura, dont l’esprit s’était de nouveau fermé à l’issue de ce qu’il fallait bien appeler un dialogue de sourds, il s’était éloigné pour remonter lentement vers la maison au-dessus du bourg.

Il avait attendu, sans s’impatienter, de voir la silhouette sombre de son ami et amant se dresser au bout du chemin, de le contempler comme il venait vers lui, et de demeurer à ses côtés sur les marches menant jusqu’au porche. Ils étaient restés muets, enchaînant quelques cigarettes, sans se toucher, ni même se regarder. Ou plutôt, si, Angelo l’avait observé, glissant çà et là un coup d’œil dans sa direction, pour aviser son profil plus sévère encore qu’à l’accoutumée, ses traits figés et les os de sa mâchoire roulant sous la peau piquetée par la barbe naissante de cette fin de journée.

La mère et le frère avaient fini par surgir à leur tour et le kit de bonnes manières dont le Cancer avait fini par s’équiper bon gré mal gré au fil des années avait su se rappeler fort opportunément à son bon souvenir. “Invité” imposé par Shura, il se devait de faire oublier une telle incartade en se montrant sous son meilleur jour – toutes proportions gardées bien évidemment. Aussi avait-il subi sans broncher, et avec un sourire de circonstance s’il vous plaît, l’examen dont la vieille femme l’avait longuement gratifié avant de l’enjoindre à le suivre à l’intérieur de la maison, Shura demeurant auprès de son frère.

Le Cancer s’était ainsi vu attribuer une chambre pour la durée de son séjour, sans doute celle qu’Imma avait occupée pendant son enfance et adolescence avant de se marier et de quitter le foyer familial. Propre et impeccablement rangée, elle abritait une armoire simple mais de bonne facture, quelques rangements annexes ainsi qu’un lit pour une personne. Il n’avait pas cillé sous le nouveau coup d’œil de la vieille femme et l’avait remerciée pour son hospitalité dans le meilleur espagnol dont il fût capable, ce qui lui avait valu – du moins se plut-il à le croire – un semblant de sourire et dans tous les cas une approbation qui avait fait pétiller très brièvement ses petits yeux sombres.

En dépit des coutumes locales, le repas avait été servi tôt, et sans être particulièrement animé. Le frère, peu loquace, n’avait pas prononcé plus d’une dizaine de mots et s’était le plus souvent contenté de jeter de brefs regards à son cadet tout en gardant le silence. Leur mère, quant à elle, s’était enquis de la santé de Shura, de ses occupations actuelles, mais sans véritablement donner l’impression de s’intéresser à ses réponses. Et ni l’un ni l’autre ne remercia le Capricorne de sa présence. Quant à Angelo, si son assiette fut généreusement pourvue et les règles de politesse respectées de part et d’autre par le truchement de Shura qui s’improvisa interprète ainsi qu’il en avait pris l’habitude dès que l’Italien se trouvait à ses côtés en Espagne, il ne fut pas non plus l’objet d’une attention particulière.

Très vite, Shura avait quitté la table. Plusieurs fois l’Italien avait tâché de toucher son aura, de la percevoir mais le Capricorne lui avait opposé une fin de non-recevoir dont la tendresse n’était toutefois pas exempte, en dépit d’un chagrin que n’importe qui doté d’un minimum de cosmos aurait pu percevoir tant il était palpable.

Angelo n’avait pas insisté et s’était retiré à son tour, vaincu par un malaise décidément tenace devant cette ambiance délétère à laquelle il ne s’était pas du tout attendu ou du moins, pas dans de telles proportions. L’enthousiasme on ne pouvait plus modéré du Capricorne de la veille trouvait là, en tout cas, l’un de ses fondements et l’Italien s’était pris à regretter de ne pas avoir su tirer plus efficacement les vers du nez de l’Ibérique.

Parce qu’au-delà de sa gêne, le Cancer éprouvait également une impuissance qu’il détestait ressentir et s’il avait voulu accompagner l’Espagnol, c’était justement pour ne pas subir une fois de plus ce dont il avait eu plus que son content deux ans plus tôt. Par conséquent, être auprès de lui au cours de ces quelques jours d’hommage – dont décidément, il ne voyait vraiment pas l’intérêt au regard des conditions dans lesquelles il se déroulait – ça pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. A commencer par le fait d’être en capacité d’agir au lieu de subir, par exemple. Pour lui-même. Et surtout pour Shura.

Quel optimisme. Si c’était aussi facile, ça se saurait, pas vrai ? Et l’Italien de se rappeler, de manière cuisante, qu’on ne pouvait pas obliger à boire un âne s’il n’avait pas soif.

 

Percevant le souffle régulier de Shura dans son cou, il tendit son cosmos vers lui avec précaution. A tout instant, l’autre homme pouvait de nouveau le repousser. Ce qu’il ne fit pourtant pas. Son aura, pâle et fatiguée, se mêla à celle dorée et chaude du Cancer laquelle se replia avec précaution autour d'elle pour l’abriter.

_« Bon sang… Tu es crevé._

_— Je sais. Mais je n’arrive pas à dormir._

_— Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi._

_— Je ne te le dirai pas de toute manière._

_— Pas besoin. Shura, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ça ne sert à rien, tout ça ?_

_— On a déjà eu cette discussion._

_— Et on l’aura encore. »_

Angelo crevait d’envie de se retourner pour le prendre contre lui. Même pas pour lui faire l’amour, non, juste pour extirper de son corps, de ses pensées, cette punition que l’Espagnol s’infligeait volontairement. Si ce dernier avait cru en Dieu, le Cancer était prêt à parier qu’il aurait fini par le retrouver dans une procession quelconque, une croix sur l’épaule et une couronne d’épines autour du front. _Quel con, ce mec_.

_« J’ai entendu._

_— Et je le pense._

_— Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Angelo._

_—… Je sais. »_

_Je sais_. S’il avait tenu à venir, ce n’était pas seulement pour batailler contre son impuissance ; il voulait être là, à ses côtés. C'était tout. Pour que dans des moments comme ceux-là, quand Shura exprimait le besoin de sa présence, il pût y répondre. Il avait lutté pied à pied pour gagner ce privilège, pendant des mois qui les avaient vus tour à tour s’aimer et se déchirer jusqu’à ce qu’enfin l’Espagnol l’admît dans sa vie et lui confessât ses faiblesses. Ainsi que le Cancer l’avait fait, lui aussi, à sa manière.

_« Faut dormir, maintenant._

_— Si tu te tais, peut-être qu’on pourra y arriver._

_— Très drôle. »_

L’Italien tira la mince couverture sur leurs deux corps et tant bien que mal ils se la partagèrent, avant de la coincer contre eux.

« Ceci dit, je te préviens : si tu bouges un cil, je t’éjecte.

— Essaye toujours, pour voir. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le Cancer se réveilla, il était seul. La couverture avait été remontée sur ses épaules, et le jeu d’ombres et de lumières orchestré par les persiennes errait depuis son bras égaré hors du lit jusqu’à son visage. Aucune bruit ne lui parvenait, ni de la chambre, ni de l’étage, et à peine un bourdonnement étouffé se faisait-il entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Rapidement, il sonda les alentours : Shura n’était pas dans la maison, mais son aura se laissait percevoir dans les alentours sans qu’Angelo ne fût en mesure de définir où, précisément.

Il se retourna à plat dos, dans un soupir. Deuxième jour. Le Capricorne avait dit trois, grand maximum. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que ledit maximum ne fût pas atteint : la journée promettait d’être longue.

En descendant les escaliers de bois, dont chaque marche prenait un malin plaisir à grincer sous les pas étrangers, l’Italien ne fut pas surpris de deviner la présence de la mère de Shura, même s’il en fut contrarié. Non qu’il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de la voir ; simplement, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et encore moins comment, ce qui n’arrangeait rien.

Maudissant avec force imprécations toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres son partenaire qui l’avait lâchement abandonné dans une situation dont il savait pertinemment que le Cancer aurait un mal fou à se dépêtrer, ce dernier plaqua sur son visage son sourire le plus éblouissant en débarquant dans la cuisine. Le café, ça, c’était un truc universel : autant commencer par la base.

Elle répondit à sa salutation – _les bases, mon gars, les bases !_ – par des mots identiques à ceux qu’il avait réussi à énoncer avec un accent potable et lui désigna la cafetière dont le pot était rempli à ras bord d’un café sombre et à l’odeur ma foi pas si désagréable. Saisissant une tasse, il se servit et la raison de sa si positive première impression lui sauta aux yeux : _« Ca, c’est de la dose ! »._ Et de ricaner intérieurement en repensant à l’espèce de résignation avec laquelle Shura buvait, sans coup férir et en ne rouspétant que mollement, le café de l’Italien depuis des années. Rien d’étonnant avec un tel conditionnement !

Un air de vague contentement plaqué sur la figure, il tira une chaise pour s’installer à la table de la cuisine, au centre de laquelle trônait un cendrier à moitié plein. Les mégots visiblement récents, associés à l’odeur de tabac pas encore tout à fait froid qui flottait dans la pièce, lui laissèrent accroire que la maîtresse de maison y tolérait les fumeurs. Impression qui se confirma comme elle demeurait impassible devant la cigarette et le briquet extirpés d’un paquet de Marlboro, par un Cancer a priori nonchalant mais qui guettait malgré tout chacune des réactions de la mère de Shura du coin de l’œil.

« Alors c’est vous, l’ami de mon fils ? »

L’espace d’un instant, les yeux d’Angelo papillonnèrent, alors que ses pensées effectuaient une embardée et que lui échappait une quinte de toux inopportune. De la tournure étrange de la question ou de son intelligibilité aussi parfaite qu’inattendue, il ne savait pas laquelle des deux le déconcertait le plus. Non sans hésitation, il finit par demander à son tour dans sa langue maternelle :

« Vous parlez italien ?

— Un peu – la vieille femme haussa les épaules avant de retourner s’affairer devant son évier – par le passé, mon mari et moi avons eu des ouvriers agricoles originaires de Naples si je me souviens bien. Ils sont revenus plusieurs années et puis un jour… » Elle eut un mouvement vague de la main.

A vrai dire, elle mélangeait sans vergogne l’italien et l’espagnol mais le peu que le Cancer avait fini par retenir au contact de Shura lui suffisait pour saisir l’essentiel de ses propos. Et quelque chose lui disait qu’en l’occurrence, invoquer une incompréhension mutuelle pour couper court à une discussion dont il se serait volontiers passé, serait au mieux mal vu. Et au pire… Il préféra ne pas y penser.

« Vous êtes déjà venu. »

Ce n’était pas une question cette fois, mais l’Italien crut bon de préciser :

« Oui, il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

— Non. Avant.

— Oh. Oui, en effet. Mais c’était il y a longtemps.

— A présent, je me rappelle de vous. »

Le torchon humide claqua sèchement à deux reprises comme elle le secouait au-dessus de l’évier avant de l’accrocher sur une corde tendue contre le mur juste au-dessus.

Fasciné, le Cancer l’observa tandis qu’elle s’appliquait à aligner les pans du tissu avec ceux de ses semblables déjà suspendus et sursauta lorsque, se retournant vers lui, elle rajouta d’une voix rêche :

« Vous avez bien changé.

— J’ai grandi.

— Hum. »

La tasse d’Angelo, restée vide au centre de la table, fut remplie derechef de ce café dense et opaque qui lui agréait au plus haut point et la mère du Capricorne prit place en face de lui, ses deux mains noueuses et tavelées bien à plat sur sa longue jupe noire.

« Mon mari venait de mourir à l’époque.

— Je m’en rappelle, oui.

— C’est dommage qu’il n’ait pas vécu plus longtemps ; il aurait aimé voir ce que Shura était déjà en train de devenir.

— Vous devez être très fière de lui.

— Je le suis. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés en italien, avec autant d’assurance que s’ils l’avaient été en espagnol. Le regard fixe de la vieille femme ne cillait pas et soutenait celui du Cancer, qui se surprenait à se demander si Shura avait la moindre petite idée de ce que sa mère éprouvait à son égard. De la cérémonie et du repas de la veille, et indépendamment d’un malaise qui devait tout aux circonstances – du moins il le supposait – Angelo avait retiré l’impression d’une famille de taiseux, ce qui ne l’avait pas surpris outre mesure ; Shura n’avait jamais été du genre volubile. Mais par ailleurs, la manifestation d’un quelconque sentiment qui aurait pu passer pour un aveu de faiblesse n’avait visiblement pas non plus cours dans la maisonnée. Ou plus. A peine si le frère aîné du Capricorne lui avait souhaité la bienvenue ; au fait des tensions entre les deux frères, Angelo ne s’en serait cependant pas étonné si la mère elle-même ne s’était pas contentée d’une rapide embrassade sans effusion alors qu’elle n’avait pas revu son cadet depuis toute une année. Or ce n’était pas là le souvenir qu’il avait gardé de sa première venue à Zahara, une petite vingtaine d’années plus tôt.

Dans le silence qui s’était installé, le regard du Cancer erra dans la petite cuisine, simple et propre, et accrocha un lot de photographies en couleur jaunies par le temps, dépassant du calendrier des postes posé contre la crédence. Imma souriait sur plusieurs d’entre elles.

« La vôtre doit l’être tout autant.

— “La vôtre” ?

— Votre mère.

— Je n’ai pas de mère. »

Il avait répondu vite. Trop vite et les petits yeux sombres de la femme s’étrécirent au point de se muer en deux têtes d’épingles obscures :

« Tout le monde a une mère.

— Pas moi. »

Et Angelo de reporter son attention sur les photos, sans réussir à échapper au regard aigu de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, cependant, finit par aviser les photos à son tour :

« Vous n’avez plus de famille ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton que le Cancer décida de considérer comme radouci.

— Je n’en ai jamais eue.

— C’est triste.

— Non. On ne peut pas être triste de ce qu’on n’a pas connu. »

Sur le fond, l’Italien mentait, mais sur la forme, il estimait se montrer plutôt honnête. Et puis, de toute façon, ces quelques images confuses et peu ragoûtantes qu’il avait gardées de sa mère, méritaient-elles vraiment d’être considérées comme des souvenirs ? Il disposait déjà d’un sacré contingent de mauvais, inutile d’en rajouter un peu plus sur le sommet de la pile. Quant à savoir s’il le regrettait, c’était une histoire qui avait achevé de s’écrire depuis trop d’années déjà pour y accorder la moindre seconde de réflexion.

« Vous êtes venu, pourtant. »

Que lui avait raconté Shura au sujet de l’emploi des temps du passé en espagnol, déjà ? Des concepts d’actions “terminées-mais-pas-tout-à-fait-ça-dépend-du-contexte” assez nébuleux pour qu’il abdiquât rapidement devant leur subtilité. Or, devant l’esquisse de sourire qu’il lui semblait déceler sur les lèvres fines et craquelées de la vieille femme, il devina qu’il était présentement en train de passer à côté d’un artifice de langage qu’il lui aurait pourtant été profitable de savoir décrypter en cet instant très précis. Allons : il lui restait tout de même une chance sur deux :

« Vous l’avez dit tout à l’heure : Shura est mon ami – la pause, infime, qu’il marqua sur le terme ne vit pas la mère du Capricorne se départir de son air impénétrable – et le laisser venir seul ici pour cette… occasion, ne me plaisait pas.

— Je ne parlais pas d’aujourd’hui. »

 _Raté_.

« Je me suis demandé à l’époque, quand je vous ai vu arriver avec lui, ce que mon fils pouvait bien vous trouver pour avoir fait de vous son meilleur ami.

— C’est ce qu’il avait dit ? »

La vieille femme hocha la tête et le Cancer ne put retenir un sourire parfaitement niais, qu’il masqua aussitôt avec la tasse de café refroidi. Saleté d’Espanche. Ce titre de “meilleur ami”, il n’avait réussi à le lui soutirer officiellement et encore, du bout des lèvres, que bien des années plus tard. Bien sûr, il avait alors fait mine de n’avoir rien entendu, et Shura de n’avoir rien dit. Mais on n’oubliait pas aussi facilement le jour où on commençait à exister pour quelqu’un.

« Vous étiez en colère. »

Tiré de ses souvenirs, Angelo releva les yeux vers la vieille Espagnole qui poursuivit, avec cet air serein de ceux que plus rien ne pouvait surprendre :

« D’abord j’ai cru que vous aimiez faire peur aux gens. Mais il y avait de la haine dans vos yeux quand vous nous regardiez. Je n’ai jamais su si Shura s’en rendait compte. »

Angelo reposa lentement sa tasse et laissa sa main sur la table, les doigts bien à plat sur la toile cirée. Au moins, comme ça, ils ne tremblaient pas. De la haine ? Oui, sûrement. Il ne s’en rappelait plus bien. C’était lui qui avait voulu venir, pourtant. Pour découvrir. Pour savoir. Pour comprendre. Le fait était qu’à part une colère violente, il n’avait rien ressenti d’autre. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce genre de vie lui était à jamais inaccessible. Alors, oui, il était bien possible qu’il eût forgé de la haine pour ce qu’il ne pouvait avoir. Ou ne pouvait appréhender. Et peut-être bien qu’aussi il eût éprouvé l’envie de détruire ce qui n’aurait su exister dans son monde à lui.

Mais il ne l’avait pas fait.

« Si. Si, il s’en rendait compte. »

Sa voix dérapa dans sa gorge, et il ravala sa salive tout en rassemblant ses doigts sur la table en un poing qu’il glissa entre sa cuisse et la paille de sa chaise :

« Mais il me faisait confiance. Et moi non plus, je ne savais pas pourquoi. »

Depuis, entre eux, les aveux étaient tombés, de même que les rets du destin si soigneusement tissés par Shion. Chacun savait tout de l’autre, de ses raisons, et des certitudes, de ses doutes et aussi de ses erreurs. Sans doute la tresse de leurs existences avait-elle été modelée par une volonté qui n’était pas la leur ; mais ils avaient fait le choix d’y consentir et de se l’approprier.

Aujourd’hui, Angelo savait. Il aurait aimé le dire à cette femme, lui montrer tout ce que ce fils qu’elle aimait et admirait, représentait pour lui, la part de son existence qu’il occupait et qu’il recréait chaque jour par sa simple présence. Mais il ne connaissait pas les mots.

« Je ne l’ai pas Sali, vous savez. »

Il avait relevé la tête et la regardait, les dents serrées et les yeux farouches.

« Il n’a jamais dévié. En dépit de moi ou de tout ce qu’on a pu l’obliger à faire. Et ça ne changera pas.

— Mon gendre et mon petit-fils sont morts. Ma fille est morte.

— Il en assume la responsabilité.

— Une responsabilité bien lourde. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Les épaules du Cancer s’affaissèrent légèrement et il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, sans cependant quitter la vieille femme des yeux. Une ombre de tristesse passait sur les traits de cette dernière, usés par les trop nombreuses années et dont le poids parut soudain s’alourdir :

« Je ne peux pas lui dire qu’il ne devrait pas porter cette faute, fit-elle d’une voix qui ne lui ressemblait plus. Ce serait mentir.

— Et surtout, cela ne servirait à rien. »

Angelo aurait bien aimé tempérer son amertume et n’y parvint qu’à moitié. Néanmoins, il ne rajouta rien. Cette femme avait déjà beaucoup perdu et souffert. Savoir les tourments dans lesquels son fils était en capacité de se plonger de sa propre initiative lors de ses accès de culpabilité ne lui apporterait qu’un chagrin de plus dont elle n’avait nul besoin. Et quant à lui, moins il y pensait, mieux il se portait.

« C’est bien que vous soyez venu. »

Pas d’erreur possible cette fois. Se levant, la mère du Capricorne alla jusqu’au calendrier, et des photographies en désordre en extirpa une qu’elle vint fourrer dans la main d’Angelo, obligeant ce dernier à refermer ses doigts dessus :

« Ne lui en parlez pas et gardez-la avec vous. Vous saurez la lui donner quand vous le jugerez bon. Parce que vous serez à ses côtés à ce moment-là. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, la vieille femme eut un sourire. Un vrai. En dépit du noir de ses vêtements, de ce deuil omniprésent dans chacun de ses gestes et dans chacun de ses mots, une lumière semblait émaner de son être, et le Cancer ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, en toute simplicité.

 

Il demeura encore un moment assis dans la cuisine, écoutant sans vraiment les entendre les bruits de la maison derrière lui comme la vieille Espagnole s’affairait à dresser la table du déjeuner, les yeux rivés sur la photo qu’elle lui avait confiée. Shura et sa sœur Imma, ensemble, adultes, souriants, encadrés par leur mère et leur frère, l’air tout aussi heureux.

Le chagrin ne disparaîtrait jamais. Parce que ce qui avait existé ne pouvait être oublié. Parce qu’il y avait eu une faute, terrible, tragique, que nul n’était en mesure d’effacer, pas même le temps. Elle était l’œuvre d’un seul qui en porterait le poids jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Mais parce qu’un autre en supporterait dorénavant le fardeau avec lui, il serait enfin libre de se souvenir du bonheur passé pour construire son existence.

 

* * *

 

Les bêtes s’étaient ébrouées, vaguement inquiètes de l’intrusion de cet étranger dans les écuries, avant de se calmer presque aussitôt. La main de Shura, posée sur le cheval le plus proche lui avait valu un coup d’œil curieux, avant que l’apaisement généré par le cosmos du Capricorne ne se propageât aux autres pensionnaires, à savoir une jument et une mule un peu plus loin, laquelle avait déjà repiqué des naseaux dans son picot.

Il ne connaissait pas ces nouvelles montures. Celles dont il s’était occupé lorsqu’il était enfant étaient vendues ou mortes depuis belle lurette et il n’avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s’y intéresser de nouveau. Il savait, bien sûr, la présence d’un ou plusieurs chevaux indispensable dans une exploitation telle que celle de sa famille, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre sur les terres les plus éloignées du domaine, celles qui n’étaient desservies par aucune route ou aucun chemin carrossable et que la coutume avait dévolues aux bêtes destinées à paître en toute liberté. Mais à l’instar de tout le reste, c’était son frère qui en assurait la gestion et il ne voyait pas bien en quoi manifester un quelconque intérêt pour ce sujet serait de la moindre utilité pour les siens. Il était parti depuis trop longtemps.

Il sursauta quand le cheval dont il caressait distraitement l’encolure depuis quelques minutes lui heurta la tempe et crut bon de piaffer dans le même élan. L’Espagnol eut un sourire : en voilà un qui avait très envie qu’on s’occupât de lui.

Certains gestes ne s’oubliaient pas ; ni certains réflexes. Rangés au même endroit que celui usité par son père à l’époque, les ustensiles nécessaires avaient pour la plupart été renouvelés sans pour autant que Shura en eût oublié l’usage. Etrille en main, il commença à gratter le poil pour en extraire la poussière, tandis que la bête s’immobilisait totalement, attentive aux gestes de l’humain qui voulait bien s’occuper d’elle.

Peu à peu, la répétitivité du mouvement, associée au crissement de l’étrille puis du bouchon sur le corps du cheval, plongea le Capricorne dans un engourdissement confortable. Ses pensées émergeaient, sans consistance cependant : les raisons de sa présence dans son village natal, les visages de ses proches, jusqu’aux lieux eux-mêmes, à la fois familiers et pourtant lointains. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la tension agrippée à ses épaules et à son dos relâchait son étreinte pour lui accorder un semblant de répit. Et parce qu’elle desserrait son emprise, il réalisait à quelle point il l’avait laissée l’enfermer.

Sa réflexion s’égara un instant en direction d’Angelo, dont il percevait la présence tranquille à la lisière de sa conscience ; son besoin de s’isoler l’avait conduit à laisser le Cancer avec sa mère, non sans un petit accès de culpabilité connaissant l’appétence de son compagnon pour les conventions sociales. Et il aurait pu finir par regretter son initiative s’il n’avait pas perçu l’esprit pour le moins détendu de l’Italien dont il savait, sans l’entendre, qu’il s’entretenait avec sa mère en cette seconde très précise. Allons bon. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l’Ibérique tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers le second cheval, le premier le regardant s’éloigner de l’air placide de celui qui venait de voir tous ses besoins exaucés.

Shura n’était pas dupe : les coups d’oeil un peu trop appuyés du Cancer à son égard depuis leur départ de Madrid ne lui avaient pas échappé, et il y avait à chaque fois retrouvé un peu de cette sourde inquiétude qui ne disait pas son nom mais qui, deux ans plus tôt, les avait tous les deux accompagnés pendant de long mois. Il aurait aimé lui dire que les choses étaient différentes, et que ses craintes n’avaient pas lieu d’être. Pas vraiment.

Bien sûr, cela ne l’enchantait pas d’être ici dans de telles circonstances et, oui aussi, la célébration de la mémoire d’Imma le replongeait dans de noires réflexions dont il savait qu’il ne se débarrasserait jamais tout à fait. Néanmoins, il en avait besoin. Ce que l’Italien n’était pas disposé à comprendre, parce qu’il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement. Il avait cependant décidé d’essayer et à cette idée, le cœur de Shura se gonfla de gratitude au point que son geste se suspendît sur le dos de la bête. Angelo n’avait pas besoin de remerciement, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais plutôt d’être rassuré. Or l’attitude du Capricorne, trop centré sur lui-même au cours des derniers jours, n’allait pas précisément dans cette direction.

Au souvenir de la nuit précédente, passée contre un Cancer élu comme refuge pour l’occasion tira une grimace à l’Espagnol : lui y avait trouvé son compte, mais certainement pas son compagnon de lit qui avait dû cogiter tant et plus devant le silence que l’autre lui avait opposé. Mais il n’en avait rien montré. Pas à un seul instant.

Ils allaient repartir. Demain matin. Ou même ce soir si cela s’avérait possible, se promit Shura. Afin de reprendre le cours de leur vie, loin de tout ce qui était susceptible d’induire entre eux une incompréhension dont ils ne voulaient plus, ni l’un ni l’autre. Oui, voilà, c’était là exactement ce qu’ils devaient faire. Et l’année prochaine, il refuserait que le Cancer l’accompagnât. Voire il ne viendrait pas lui-même. Ce serait plus simple.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées et décisions, il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Alvaro. Son aîné se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte des écuries, les mains sur les hanches, sa silhouette un peu lourde découpée dans le rectangle lumineux donnant sur la prairie en contrebas.

« Comme tu vois : je m’occupe des chevaux. »

Un reniflement un peu méprisant ponctua la réponse sobre du Capricorne et, saisissant un autre bouchon, Alvaro vint se placer près de l’autre flanc de la jument dont Shura s’occupait, avant de s’atteler à son tour à la tâche. Ils oeuvrèrent un moment en silence jusqu’à ce que la voix aride de l’aîné brisât le silence :

« Tu es pédé, maintenant ? »

Shura s’attendait à tout, sauf à ça. De saisissement, il s’immobilisa, assez longtemps pour la bête arquât son cou massif dans sa direction et le reluquât d’un œil interrogateur. Puis, resserrant ses doigts sur la brosse, il poursuivit le geste suspendu tantôt, sans répondre.

« Je t’ai vu sortir de sa chambre, à l’aube, reprit Alvaro, sans regarder son cadet. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne t’entendrais pas ? »

Nulle aménité dans le ton, et quand bien même Shura aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces ne pas se voir obligé d’en assimiler l’aigreur soudaine à une agressivité manifeste, il n’aurait pas été exaucé.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. »

La réplique lui avait échappé, irréfléchie, mais alors qu’il relevait les yeux vers son frère, balançant entre inquiétude et curiosité à l’idée de lire sur ses traits sa réaction à ce que l’autre pouvait considérer comme provocation, il se rendit compte qu’il n’existait pas, en réalité, de réponse plus juste et plus vraie que celle-ci.

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre de choses sous mon toit, rétorqua Alvaro, ses petits yeux sombres plissés par la méfiance et ses lèvres pincées par la réprobation.

— C’est aussi ma maison.

— _Ta_ maison ? – l’aîné du Capricorne partit d’un rire glacé – tu veux plaisanter, j’espère ! »

Délaissant le bouchon, Shura s’empara d’une brosse plus douce avec laquelle il commença à lisser le ventre du cheval. Ce faisant, il échappa au regard accusateur de l’autre homme et s’octroya une longue minute de répit au cours de laquelle il prit le temps de respirer. S’énerver ne servirait à rien. Et rentrer dans son jeu, non plus. Leurs relations n’avaient jamais été très chaleureuses mais enfin, ils s’étaient toujours assez bien entendus pour ne pas contrarier leur mère plus de raison et pour agir dans l’intérêt commun, à savoir leur famille et ses biens. Alvaro n’en était pas à sa première provocation néanmoins, et Shura avait toujours choisi de considérer ces dernières comme les fruits d’une frustration contre laquelle l’un et l’autre savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose de toute façon, si bien qu’au bout du compte son aîné décidait de lui-même de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie. Leurs vies seraient à jamais différentes mais leurs rôles respectifs sur cette terre n’en avaient pas moins de valeur. Ce dont Shura n’avait du reste jamais douté, bien qu’Alvaro se fût visiblement convaincu du contraire, à son désavantage qui plus était. A moins que…

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Shura s’était redressé, derechef happé par le regard hargneux de son aîné. Ce dernier ne l’avait plus regardé ainsi, droit dans les yeux, depuis des années.

« Tu n’as plus rien à faire ici, avec nous.

— Imma était ma sœur. Et vous êtes ma famille.

— A cause de toi, elle nous a été arrachée. Ainsi que son mari et son fils. Alors ne viens pas te réclamer d’une famille que tu as détruite.

— Je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend ?

— Ce qu’il me prend ? Ah ! – L’autre homme se rengorgea et les quelques centimètres supplémentaires qui lui valaient de surplomber son cadet parurent s’étirer encore un peu plus sous le plafond bas des écuries – Je suis obligé d’accueillir dans ma maison l’assassin de ma sœur parce qu’il est soi-disant mon frère, alors que je n’ai plus de frère depuis des années.

— Alvaro…

— Quoi ? Je devrais avoir peur de toi, c’est ça ? »

Le ton, monté de quelques crans, fit remuer la bête dans sa stalle si bien que Shura s’écarta pour ne pas risquer de se faire écraser le pied par un sabot égaré. Et ce qui n’était qu’un réflexe ne le détourna pas pour autant de son aîné qui avait visiblement décidé d’ignorer la note d’avertissement contenue dans le dernier mot du Capricorne. Or, ce dernier ne voulait pas en arriver là, à aucun prix. Au-delà de leurs dissidences, il respectait profondément son frère et comprenait, en dépit de toute la douleur imprimée en lui par ses mots impitoyablement vrais, sa colère à son égard. Il la comprenait d’autant plus qu’elle était tout autant la sienne, celle qui encore trop souvent le tenait éveillé la nuit ou dénaturait le goût de toutes choses au moment où le souvenir de ce qui ne serait jamais plus revenait le gifler.

Mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé que cette fureur se serait muée chez son frère en une haine assez tenace pour qu’il en vînt à la lui signifier par un rejet sans appel de son existence.

« Le grand Shura, appelé par Dieu lui-même pour voler au secours des faibles et des miséreux, se moqua Alvaro. Je sais, oui, je sais que tu pourrais me tuer sans même que je m’en rende compte, je sais que tu es un être _à part_ , à la cheville duquel les gens comme moi ne sont pas censés s’élever, mais ce que je sais aussi, maintenant, c’est qu’en réalité tu ne vaux pas plus que n’importe qui. Voire même moins. Parce qu’un homme digne de ce nom aurait eu la correction de disparaître de la vie de ceux qu’il a plongés dans le chagrin, au lieu d’imposer sa présence, et son comportement de… – le regard dégoûté d’Alvaro parcourut de haut en bas la silhouette sombre de son cadet – dépravé. Qu’est-ce que tu crois, hein ? Que…

— Il y a un problème ? »

Comme anesthésié par la diatribe de son frère, Shura n’avait pas perçu l’approche du Cancer lequel se tenait à la place occupée tantôt par Alvaro, un pied dans les écuries et l’autre en dehors, visiblement stoppé dans son élan.

« Shura ? » Demanda encore Angelo dont le regard était rivé à l’aîné du Capricorne avec une telle fixité qu’il finit par extirper l’Ibérique de sa torpeur . Il cingla mentalement :

_« Va-t-en._

_— J’ai dû mal comprendre : tu peux répéter ?_

_— Barre-toi, je te dis !_

_— Non mais tu te fous de qui, là ? Ce mec est en train de te…_

_— Cela ne te concerne pas._

_— Tu veux que je te cause de ton cosmos, là tout de suite, ou c’est pas utile ?_

_— Angelo… Merde. »_

_S’il te plaît_ , articulèrent silencieusement les lèvres du Capricorne. Aussi, toujours soutenant le regard hostile d’Alvaro, l’Italien recula sans se presser. Avant de tourner les talons sur un dernier coup d’œil à l’égard de Shura. _Tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça._

« Et pourquoi tu as amené ce type avec toi, hein ? Il n’a rien à voir avec nous, avec ce qui s’est passé ici.

— Angelo était là quand on a enterré Francisco et le petit. Et il est mon ami. »

La voix de Shura se voulait persuasive. Apaisante. Il fallait absolument que son frère se calmât. Sinon, il n’était pas certain que tous les efforts qu’il était actuellement en train de déployer pour se maîtriser eussent encore la moindre utilité dans les secondes à venir.

« Ton ami ? Ta pute, tu veux dire !

— Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’est pas ce que…

— … Je crois ? Ah mais je ne crois rien, moi, je me contente de regarder. Quand je pense qu’on a été fiers de toi, qu’on te considérait comme le représentant le plus digne de notre famille… Un pédé, voilà tout ce que tu es. Si notre père était encore là, il t’aurait déjà chassé. Et tu oses dire que cette maison est aussi à toi ? Mais tout ce que tu dis, tout ce que tu fais prouve le contraire. A moins que tu ne sois trop lâche pour assumer seul face notre mère ?

— Ferme. La. »

Alvaro ne l’avait pas vu, évidemment. Il n’eut pas le temps d’être surpris de voir son cadet se matérialiser devant lui alors que l’image imprimée sur sa rétine le localisait encore de l’autre côté du cheval, et encore moins de se sentir saisi au col avant d’être plaqué contre la paroi en bois. La rudesse n’était pas absente du geste, mais sa force était de toute évidence parfaitement calculée. Ce qui ne suffit pourtant pas à empêcher l’aîné du Capricorne de rajouter, d’une voix étranglée par l’étreinte d’un Shura devenu livide de fureur :

« Notre mère qui lorsqu’elle te voit, retrouve Imma… »

Le prénom de leur sœur se perdit dans un borborygme et le cadet desserra légèrement sa prise, tandis que ses yeux se dilataient. Le visage de son frère devint flou, mais il lui était inutile en cette seconde de le détailler pour en déceler toutes leurs ressemblances et toutes leurs différences. Les trois enfants Guttierez-Tejero étaient issus du même moule et cela, tout le monde s’accordait bien volontiers à le reconnaître à la grande fierté de leur mère. Mais en y regardant de plus près, la ressemblance entre les deux derniers de la fratrie en devenait frappante. Alvaro et Shura avaient certes de nombreux traits en commun eux aussi, mais là où sur le papier deux années seulement les séparaient, une décennie semblait s’être instaurée, au point que l’aîné ressemblait bien plus aujourd’hui au père disparu qu’à son cadet. Et ce n’était en définitive que dans les traits de ce dernier, bien vivant et bien portant, que leur mère retrouvait le visage de sa fille trop tôt disparue.

Shura se mordit l’intérieur des joues jusqu’à en faire jaillir le sang. Le goût métallique acheva alors de le ramener dans la réalité sur laquelle l’intervention impromptue d’Angelo avait déjà entrouvert une porte. Il répondit sourdement :

« Je donnerai n’importe quoi, tu m’entends, n’importe quoi si cela pouvait permettre de les ramener après de notre mère et de toi. Y compris ma propre vie. Mais. Ce. N’est. Pas. Possible.

— Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

— Oui.

— Alors tu ne ferais que la tuer une seconde fois. »

Les doigts du Capricorne s’étaient ouverts et Alvaro porta sa main à son cou douloureux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Que je m’en aille ? Que je ne revienne plus, c’est ça ? »

La voix de Shura, soudain, était usée. La rage que les mots de son frère avaient allumée en lui s’était éteinte aussi subitement qu’elle avait jailli, et il ne ressentait plus rien d’autre qu’une absence. Béante. Jusqu’au bout, il avait cru réussir à se raccrocher au peu qu’il lui restait, à cette vie qu’il savait exister ailleurs et qui demeurerait quoi qu’il arrivât. Il avait imaginé qu’une fois arrivé à l’âge où l’importance de toute chose serait minimisée, il pourrait se réfugier dans ce dernier bastion de normalité et de sagesse afin d’y attendre sa propre fin, sans hâte ni appréhension, au milieu des siens. Il avait espéré, enfin, que les années feraient leur ouvrage, que la douleur des deuils, encore si vivace, finirait par s’atténuer et par rapprocher ceux qui s’étaient éloignés.

Mais il s’était trompé.

« Oui. Oui, je veux que tu t’en ailles. »

Les mots d’Alvaro étaient enroués, comme luttant pour s’extirper de sa gorge. Un instant Shura fut tenté de le regarder, avant de se raviser. A quoi bon ? Pour contempler à nouveau le dégoût et le mépris dans les yeux de son aîné ? Des yeux si semblables aux siens, dans leur forme, dans leur couleur, mais aussi et surtout dans les ombres qu’y ancrait un chagrin identique.

« Et emmène avec toi, et ta peine, et tes excuses, et ta culpabilité. On n’a pas besoin de ça, ici. Alors, va, retourne à ta vie et à ta liberté. Et laisse-nous tranquilles. Ce sera toujours mieux que le rien que tu nous apportes. »

Le pas lourd d’Alvaro crissa dans la paille qui jonchait le sol et s’éloigna dans le silence. Un silence qui ne fut rompu que par une profonde inspiration, un peu heurtée, du Capricorne, quand celui-ci réalisa qu’il avait cessé de respirer.

Relevant les yeux, il vit la haute silhouette de son aîné disparaître au loin comme il se dirigeait vers la demeure familiale. En dépit de l’éloignement, il restait tenaillé par la sensation de sa présence dans l’écurie, comme si une infime partie de lui était restée là, indécise, ne se résolvant pas à s’éloigner tout à fait. A moins qu’il ne s’agît plutôt de l’écho de sa voix ? Car, si Shura n’avait pas voulu croiser son regard, il n’en avait pas moins entendu chacun des mots que son frère avait prononcés. Il en avait discerné les notes. Décelé les tremblements. Deviné le cri ?

Il serait tellement facile de l’interpréter de la sorte ! Tellement confortable. Et rassérénant. Mais non : le message était limpide. Tout dans l’attitude d’Alvaro en confirmait le sens. Cela serait revenu à faire preuve de présomption que d’imaginer une signification cachée derrière l’indiscutable évidence. Et de lâcheté aussi.

Décidément, il aurait mieux fait d’écouter son instinct qui s’était évertué à le convaincre de ne pas venir. La prochaine fois…

Mais n’y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Zahara de la Frontera, Espagne, mai 2007 _

L’ombre tomba sur le Cancer qui, surpris, releva la tête pour tomber nez à naseaux avec la jument. Cette dernière, qui achevait de le humer avec curiosité, finit par souffler dans ses cheveux, haleine fétide en prime.

« Tu viens ?

— C’est une blague ? »

Juché sur sa propre monture, Shura le regardait, ou du moins en donnait-il l’impression : des traits du Capricorne plongé dans l’ombre du contre-jour, Angelo ne décelait pas grand-chose.

« Tu sais très bien que j’ai horreur des canassons. Et eux non plus... – L’Italien voulut se reculer lorsque la bête fit mine de vouloir lui grignoter l’oreille, mais l’étroitesse du rocher sur lequel il s’était assis pour patienter, menaçait de le flanquer par terre si ses fesses se décalaient ne serait-ce que de cinq centimètres supplémentaires – … ne m’aiment pas beaucoup.

— Celui-là a l’air de t’apprécier en tout cas. Et étant donné que c’est une jument, de là à penser que…

— Bon, bon, ça va, j’arrive ! Et au lieu de dire des conneries, tiens-la bien, ta bestiole. »

Méfiant, le Cancer enfourcha la bête dont pas même une oreille ne bougea tandis que son cavalier s’installait tant bien que mal dans la selle. Une pensée émue pour son coccyx plus tard, il pressait les flancs de la jument qui emboîta docilement le pas à son compagnon d’écurie mené d’une main experte par l’Espagnol.

Angelo se félicita de cheminer derrière, histoire de ne pas offrir à Shura une occasion impayable de se foutre de sa gueule. Non parce qu’autant cette saleté d’Espanche se tenait en selle avec une aisance à faire pâlir de jalousie un cavalier de l’école royale d’équitation de Jerez, autant lui-même se faisait l’effet, comme d’habitude dans ce genre de situations, d’un gros lourdaud impitoyablement dépourvu de la moindre once d’élégance. Il se prit à espérer que le Capricorne n’envisageât pas la tournée exhaustive de tous les villages blancs du secteur : ses fesses et sa fierté n’y résisteraient pas.

 

Sans un mot, ils chevauchèrent un long moment à travers champs. En cette saison, le sud de l’Andalousie n’avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l’image que d’aucuns avaient coutume de s’en forger, celle d’une terre aride et brûlée par le soleil, et se montrait plutôt sous le jour de ce qu’il était en réalité, à savoir l’un des greniers de l’Espagne. Les terres plantées de céréales et d’arbres fruitiers déroulaient leur camaïeu de verts à perte de vue, brassées par la brise remontant des côtes, fraîcheur bienvenue en cette fin de printemps dont le soleil de plus en plus haut réchauffait significativement l’atmosphère.

Après un hiver entier passé à Madrid, certes globalement clément au regard de la latitude mais ponctué de quelques semaines plus piquantes dont il n’avait pas gardé un souvenir très chaleureux, Angelo savourait ses retrouvailles avec un climat plus familier. Si bien qu’il finit par lâcher complètement la bride à sa monture – ou presque : Shura ne manquerait pas de le rappeler à certains fondamentaux s’il le surprenait sans aucun contrôle sur la jument – et par se laisser transporter comme le paquet disgracieux qu’en l’occurrence il assumait bien volontiers d’être, pourvu qu’il pût profiter le plus longtemps possible du paysage et la douceur ambiante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la jument s’immobilisa près de l’autre cheval, sous l’ombre moirée de soleil dispensée par un ample figuier perdu au milieu de l’immensité végétale, qu’il se redressa, interpellé par l’immobilité de Shura et la fixité de son regard ancré sur l’horizon. Ce ne serait sans doute jamais le bon moment ; alors maintenant ou plus tard…

« J’avais bien compris que ton frère n’était pas aidé à la base, mais là, ça dépasse tous mes pronostics.

— Je ne te permets pas.

— Lui, il s’est permis, en tout cas. »

Shura eut un soupir et coula un regard vers le Cancer, qui s’était porté à sa hauteur :

« Malgré tout ce qu’il peut dire ou faire, et toutes nos différences, il reste mon frère.

— Plutôt facile, non ?

— On ne choisit pas, c’est comme ça.

— Mouais. »

L’extrémité d’une cigarette s’embrasa, et bientôt la fumée s’éleva paresseusement au-dessus de leurs têtes pour se confondre avec les ombres du figuier.

« En tout cas, il t’en veux.

— Sans rire. Quoi ? »

En réaction à la riposte sèche du Capricorne, l’Italien s’était tourné vers lui et le regardait d’un air étrange, subtil mélange de perplexité et d’un amusement tout sauf communicatif du point de vue de Shura.

« Rien, rien. Bon, tu fais comme tu veux mais là, mon dos a besoin d’une pause. Surtout qu’il va falloir revenir. »

Et le Cancer de descendre de sa monture, sous les yeux soupçonneux de son compagnon qui connaissait un peu trop bien le spécimen pour n’apprécier que fort modérément ses sous-entendus. Parce qu’en règle générale, ceux-ci finissaient toujours par prendre de la consistance aux plus mauvais des moments. Quand l’Espagnol n’était pas disposé à les entendre par exemple.

Néanmoins, Angelo ne revint pas à la charge – pas tout de suite – et étalant sur l’herbe le pull qu’il portait noué autour du cou, il s’allongea dessus avec un soupir de contentement, ses mains croisées sur son ventre et sa cigarette en passe de s’éteindre plantée au coin des lèvres. Et parce que l’Italien dégageait une aura de sérénité inattendue de sa part mais particulièrement tentatrice, Shura l’imita, appuyé sur ses deux coudes, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien…

La normalité. Ou du moins une sorte. Elle s’était imposée à eux sans qu’ils ne l’eussent véritablement recherchée. Ni même qu’ils y eussent vraiment pensé. Pour quoi faire ? Une telle façon d’appréhender la vie n’était guère compatible avec tout ce qui sous-tendait leur relation. Leurs cheminements respectifs d’abord, à la fois si semblables et si différents bien qu’ils n’eussent eu de cesse de se côtoyer. Leurs cosmos ensuite, anormalités parfois monstrueuses s’il en était, et dont la conscience informe mais bien réelle et distincte de leur volonté propre les avait poussés l’un vers l’autre, nonobstant entre autres leur raison et leur libre arbitre. Ils auraient aimé continuer à croire en des choix délibérés de leur part, vraiment ; leurs convictions à cet égard avaient cependant pris un sérieux coup dans l’aile au fil des mois. Surtout face à ce qu’était devenue leur relation, sur laquelle pesaient les regards interloqués de la plupart des gens, voire pour certains parmi ceux qui leur était plus proches que tout, ouvertement inquiets. De fait, rien de très normal là-dedans s’il fallait en croire autrui.

Et pourtant.

Ils n’étaient plus que deux hommes. Cette conviction s’ancrait chaque jour un peu plus dans leurs pensées, alors que s’affairait autour d’eux ce monde à part duquel ils s’étaient tenus si longtemps. Leur statut de chevalier d’or ne suffisait plus à les caractériser et peu à peu, ils se fondaient dans le creuset de l’humanité dont ils étaient issus au point d’en subir les aléas du quotidien ou au contraire d’en savourer les joies simples. Comme tout un chacun. Comme n’importe qui.

Shura savait les perceptions d’Angelo identiques aux siennes. Que tout comme lui, l’Italien avait appris à apprécier pleinement ce que chaque seconde leur offrait, ensemble ou séparément, sans plus en attendre quoi que ce fût de particulier. Et si ce monde les avait gardés en son sein au lieu de les livrer au Sanctuaire, à quoi auraient ressemblé leurs existences ? Chacun aurait forgé la sienne de son côté et jamais, sûrement, ils ne se seraient rencontrés. A l’occasion cette idée effleurait le Capricorne, et si irrémédiablement elle se heurtait à son incapacité de concevoir sa vie sans Angelo, elle ne manquait toutefois pas de le plonger dans une nostalgie incompréhensible de ce qui n’avait jamais été.

L’Italien, les yeux dans le vague, avait raccroché le cours des pensées de l’autre homme, et ce dernier l’avait si bien laissé le suivre dans ses réflexions que la question qu’il lui posa n’avait rien d’inattendu :

« Tu y as déjà pensé ? »

Angelo se redressa, assis dans l’herbe, avant de s’étirer et de fourrer son mégot dans son paquet aux trois quarts vide :

« Oh, je suppose que je serais devenu un délinquant raté, camé au crack ou à autre chose.

— Trop prévisible. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.

— On parie ? Allez, pour te faire plaisir : peut-être même que je serais déjà crevé, tiens. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Toi ? » Shura s’esclaffa et son rire franc s’envola comme pour rejoindre l’azur. « Ça m’étonnerait : je ne sais pas ce qu’elle te trouve, mais la vie te colle aux basques pire qu’une tique sur un chien.

— Je suppose que je dois considérer ça comme un compliment ?

— Pas comme un reproche en tout cas. »

Ils s’entre-regardèrent et le Cancer eut un sourire un peu tordu avant de reporter son attention sur la pente herbeuse déployée devant eux et de demander à son tour :

« Et toi ?

— Moi… »

Ce fut au tour de l’Espagnol de sourire, et Angelo n’eut pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour le deviner dans sa voix feutrée, un peu mélancolique mais dépourvue de toute tristesse comme il poursuivait :

« Je serais resté ici. J’aurais pris la suite de mon père, et travaillé avec Alvaro. Et puis je me serais marié, j’aurais eu des enfants, avant d’acheter des terres que j’aurais transmises à mon tour. »

_Et ma sœur serait toujours là, ainsi que son mari et son fils, et nous vivrions tous ensemble et nous serions heureux._

Ces mots, le Capricorne ne les prononça pas mais leur sentence résonna lugubrement dans les pensées de l’Italien, qui baissa la tête. C’était idiot. Profondément et cruellement idiot, et son poing se serra convulsivement sur son genou tandis qu’il s’efforçait de chasser la bouffée d’une jalousie familière que d’avoir déjà été éprouvée près de deux décennies plus tôt. Un pan entier de ce qu’était Shura continuerait à lui échapper. Toujours. Puisqu’il n’était pas en mesure de le comprendre, et encore moins de fournir les efforts nécessaires à cet effet. Alors à quoi bon ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, pour se rendre compte que l’autre homme l’observait, la tête légèrement penchée et l’air pensif. S’il avait surpris les réflexions du Cancer, Shura n’en montrait rien cependant ; il se contentait de le regarder. Et la jalousie de laisser place à un sentiment un peu encombrant, entre honte et soulagement, qui vit l’Italien gratter son pouce gauche avec application, et par la même occasion échapper au regard sombre de son compagnon.

« Mais ça n’est pas arrivé. »

Le Capricorne avait repris, d’une voix neutre, et en détachant lentement ses mots.

« Et ça ne peut plus arriver.

— Tu le regrettes ? »

La question avait fusée, impulsive, et déjà Angelo se prenait à espérer que l’autre n’y répondît pas quand :

« Non. »

Shura avait cueilli un brin d’herbe à ses pieds et le faisait rouler entre ses doigts, d’un air absent :

« Cette autre vie m’aurait convenu, c’est un fait. Mais – et je ne devrais pas dire ça, pas maintenant, et pas ici – celle que j’ai aujourd’hui m’a accordé d’autres satisfactions, d’autres réussites… une autre famille.

— Tu ne les as pas perdus. »

Devant l’air soudain trop sérieux du Cancer, Shura ne put retenir derechef un éclat de rire, légèrement discordant :

« Bon sang, si on m’avait dit un jour que toi, tu essaierais de me consoler !

— Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, rétorqua Angelo. Je ne fais que te remettre les yeux en face des trous.

— Et depuis quand tu es capable d’une telle prouesse ?

— Depuis que tu prends ton pied à te faire du mal inutilement.

— Inutilement ? »

L’interrogation dans le ton ne suffit pas à masquer une sécheresse glacée qui, dans la seconde, dressa entre les deux hommes un de ces murs d’incompréhension que pourtant, ils s’ingéniaient à abattre au fur et à mesure de leurs apparitions, devenues de plus en plus rares au fil des années et plus particulièrement des derniers mois. Au point que l’Italien se raidit, le cosmos du Capricorne se recroquevillant à toute vitesse, non pas en signe de protestation mais en une volonté affichée de protection.

 _Merde._ Un jour, oui, un jour il saurait reconnaître les plats dans lesquels il convenait de ne pas mettre les pieds. Peut-être même qu’il réussirait à louvoyer suffisamment au large, histoire de ne pas être tenté. Néanmoins, dans le cas présent, il y avait sauté à pieds joints en toute connaissance de cause. Et au point où il en était, autant y patauger encore un peu. Au cas où.

« Ils sont morts, Shura. Morts, et archi-morts. Il n’y aura jamais ni pardon, ni rédemption, ni rien qui pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation.

— Tu te répètes. »

La voix restait cassante. C’était vrai, cette conversation n’était pas nouvelle et en d’autres temps, l’Espagnol avait volontiers donné raison à son compagnon. Et ce dernier savait que là, derrière cette façade soudain inaccessible, cette lucidité subsistait malgré tout, malgré les circonstances, malgré le chagrin. Elle devait retrouver la place que le Capricorne lui avait toujours dévolue. Après tout, n’était-ce pas elle qui avait guidé l’existence de Shura depuis bientôt quarante ans ? Or c’était de cet homme-là dont le Cancer avait besoin au quotidien, dont il avait toujours eu besoin d’ailleurs. Et si Shura était cet homme, il ne le devait pas à l’Italien, ni à lui-même, mais bien à tout ce sur quoi il avait fondé son équilibre.

« Et je continuerai jusqu’à ce que tu réalises que d’autres sont encore bien vivants. Ils ne te donneront pas plus l’absolution ; mais ils ont au moins le mérite d’être là, _eux_.

— Tu veux en venir où, nom de…

— _Tu as une famille_ , bordel. Et tu n’es même pas foutu de t’en rendre compte. »

Ça lui coûtait. Pour de bon. L’Ibérique le lisait dans le bleu sombre des yeux posés sur lui, rehaussé d’éclats de rancune et de colère. Bien plus que cette mécompréhension brutalement apparue entre eux tantôt, c’était un gouffre nourri de tout ce que n’avait pas été la vie du Cancer qui les éloignait en cet instant. Angelo n’avait pu s’appuyer sur rien, pendant des années. Son existence s’était résumée à une boule de chaos informe, chahutée, bousculée, sans attache ou référence. Il aurait pu devenir ce délinquant déjà évoqué, ou tout autre chose, n’importe quoi. Peut-être rien du tout.

« J’ai tout entendu, tout à l’heure, pendant que tu étais avec ton frère. Et je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois bouché à ce point.

— Attends, toi-même tu as dit que…

— Je sais ce que j’ai dit. Oui, Alvaro est un sale con – Le Cancer devança le coup en attrapant au vol l’avant-bras de Shura déjà levé – mais ça n’empêche pas que tu restes son frère, pas vrai ?

— Tu as peut-être entendu, mais tu as mal compris, on dirait. » La voix du Capricorne frémissait, oscillant entre rage et indignation. « Ma présence n’est plus souhaitée.

— Ah ça, c’est sûr que si c’est pour supporter la gueule constipée d’un type qui ne vient là que pour accomplir son devoir de martyr avant de s’en retourner comme il est venu, on peut comprendre qu’il n’en voie pas bien l’intérêt. »

Cette fois, l’Italien ne fut pas assez rapide – ou ne voulut pas l’être – et renversé brutalement sur le dos, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par le corps lourd de Shura dont les doigts agrippèrent sa tignasse sans la moindre délicatesse.

« Tu cherches quoi, exactement ? Gronda l’Espagnol, les pupilles étrécies par la fureur. Une correction ? Un moyen d’oublier que quoi que tu fasses, ce genre de considérations ne te concernera jamais ?

— Oh mais c’est qu’il tient de la famille, c’est bien ça.

— Va chier. Comment j’ai pu espérer une seconde que tu comprennes…

— Une seconde ? Autant de considération, tu vois, ça me touche. »

Le poing furieux du Capricorne s’abattit sur le sol, avec assez de puissance pour le fissurer en étoile sous la couverture herbeuse et faire se cabrer les chevaux, soudain affolés. La tête d’Angelo, elle, n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre et toujours immobile, il dévisageait Shura au dessus de lui, ses traits tirés et son teint soudain livide, son regard dilaté par la stupéfaction et la honte. Puis il leva une main pour la poser sur sa nuque :

« Viens. »

Shura n’avait jamais pleuré qu’une seule fois devant autrui. Et ce jour-là, à l’instar de Dôkho et de Mü, le Cancer était présent quand le Capricorne avait appris le suicide de sa sœur. Il n’y avait pas vraiment eu de larmes d’ailleurs, tout juste quelques sanglots arides et brutaux qui avaient secoué ses épaules, manifestations misérables de ce que l’Espagnol était dans l’incapacité de laisser sortir.

Et décidément, il n’y parviendrait jamais, songea Angelo avec fatalisme comme il l’entourait de ses bras pour le maintenir contre lui, en dépit des violents soubresauts qui soulevaient tout le corps contracté de l’Ibérique. Recroquevillé sur le corps de son compagnon, Shura avait reposé son front dans le creux du cou de l’autre homme, et ses doigts étaient devenus des serres agrippées à la terre. A _sa_ terre. Afin de ne pas sombrer.

Peu à peu les convulsions s’apaisèrent. Et le poids de l’Ibérique se fit un peu plus lourd quand, épuisé, il se détendit entre les bras de son compagnon qui desserra son étreinte, non sans une certaine prudence. L’esprit de Shura lui demeurait inaccessible pour le moment, et il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre. Un profond soupir, suivi d’un petit rire étouffé, le rassura et lorsque l’autre homme roula sur le dos, tout à côté de lui, il le laissa aller, se contentant d’attraper sa main dans l’herbe.

La brise agitait les larges feuilles du figuier au-dessus d’eux, et le Cancer clignait des yeux au rythme des rayons de soleil qui s’invitaient par intermittence sur son visage, sans que l’idée de se déplacer pour s’affranchir de cet inconfort ne lui traversât l’esprit.

« Tu l’as bien mérité.

— Moi non plus, je ne suis pas désolé.

— Alors on est quitte.

— Tu parles. »

La tête de l’Italien pivota vers le Capricorne, lequel fit de même, et ils se jaugèrent une seconde avant que Shura ne se détournât de nouveau pour regarder le ciel végétal au-dessus de lui :

« Je n’ai pas voulu l’entendre. Pourtant, je le savais depuis longtemps. Je crois.

— Quand je dis que tu es bouché, ce n’est vraiment pas une vue de l’esprit.

— Il fallait qu’elle reste morte, tu comprends ?

— Parce que tu avais encore des doutes à ce sujet ? – les ongles de l’Espagnol s’enfoncèrent brièvement dans la paume du Cancer – Ok, oui, ça, je peux comprendre. Ils n’ont peut-être pas la même façon de voir les choses que toi, ceci dit elle n’est pas forcément plus mauvaise. Et tu ne peux pas les en empêcher.

— Non, en effet, je ne peux pas.

— Et tu ne veux pas.

— D’habitude, c’est moi qui pense à ta place.

— Oh mais je ne pense pas : je te devance. C’est que tu deviens un peu lent avec l’âge, tu sais.

— Si ça peut te rassurer de croire qu’il y en a d’autres logés à la même enseigne que toi, tant mieux.

— Je suis au regret de t’informer que dans des moments comme ceux-là, ton humour ne vaut pas tripette.

— Ah ah.

— Tu vois, qu’est-ce que je disais ? »

Un silence s’installa, confortable, avant que Shura ne commentât, songeur :

« Je me demande quand même comment je dois prendre le fait que tu aies mieux compris que moi ma propre famille. Tu ne sais rien d’eux ou presque, tu les as vus deux fois dans ta vie – trois si on compte ces quelques jours – et…

— Je sais tout de toi. Ça compense. »

Shura crut déceler un pointe d’acidité dans le ton de l’Italien mais choisit de ne pas la relever et l’autre homme poursuivit :

« Je sais que derrière ta putain de fierté mal placée, il y a un type qui est plus accroché à ses racines qu’il ne l’admettra jamais. Et aussi que les chiens ne font pas des chats. Alors si toi, au fond, tu es comme ça, il n’y a pas de raison que ta mère, ton frère et toute ta tripotée de cousins soient différents. Et tu as besoin d’eux, comme eux ont besoin de toi. Point barre.

— C’est pour ça que tu as voulu venir ?

— Pour ça quoi ?

— Pour faire en sorte que je m’en rende compte ?

— Pour que tu l’admettes tu veux dire. Oui, entre autres. Et laisse tomber, tu veux ? »

De nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent et Angelo souleva leurs mains jointes, un éclat de soleil tombant sur la bague en argent enroulée autour du majeur de l’Espagnol. D’un pouce distrait, il redessina le symbole du Cancer stylisé dans le métal et murmura :

« Je sais que ce n’est pas le moment, mais j’ai envie de te faire l’amour. C’est con, hein ?

— Très.

— Je m’en doutais. »

Angelo se redressa en position assise tandis que le Capricorne se levait, avant toutefois de tomber tout droit devant l’Italien, ses genoux de part et d’autre des jambes étendues dans l’herbe et ses yeux plantés dans l’outremer qui le dévisageait par en dessous :

« On va rentrer. Demain matin.

— Tu ne veux pas rester ?

— Je reviendrai. Plus tard. »

Se penchant sur lui, Shura lui prit un baiser un peu rude que l’autre approfondit en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains. L’Ibérique finit par lui emprisonner les poignets pour l’obliger à lâcher prise :

« Ça ne change rien, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— Je sais. »

Shura appuya son front une seconde contre le sien et se releva, sa main enroulée autour du bras de l’autre homme qu’il aida à se redresser :

« Faut y aller. »

 

Cette fois ce fut Angelo qui ouvrit la marche, les chevaux connaissant le chemin du retour, et tandis qu’il observait le dos légèrement voûté du Cancer devant lui – en d’autres temps, il n’aurait pas manqué de lui signifier de se tenir droit s’il ne voulait pas que ses lombaires se rappelassent douloureusement à son existence d’ici la fin de la journée – il repensait à tout ce qu’il aurait dû lui dire depuis longtemps. Que famille, boulot, amis ou Sanctuaire n’interférait pas et n’interférerait jamais dans ce qu’était leur relation. Qu’aussi attaché qu’il pût l’être à ces jalons autour desquels il avait souhaité construire une existence en accord avec ses aspirations diverses, il réservait à Angelo la place la plus précieuse qui fût dans sa vie. La plus… essentielle. Tout le reste pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain, pourvu que _lui_ fût là. Dans le cas contraire, oui, c’est vrai, il ne serait pas démuni. Pas complètement. Pourtant, et parce que cette certitude avait depuis longtemps creusé un chemin qu’il espérait très égoïstement ne jamais devoir arpenter, il savait que même ça ne suffirait pas à le sauver si sa présence devait lui être ôtée.

Ainsi il recevait aujourd’hui de plein fouet et comprenait un peu trop bien l’amertume mal dissimulée du Cancer. Cette interdépendance à laquelle ils se soumettaient et qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes créée, Angelo la vivait avec d’autant plus d’intensité et d’exclusivité qu’il savait ne pouvoir se rattacher à rien d’autre. Est-ce que cela déséquilibrait leur relation ? L’Italien tendait de toute évidence à le penser d’autant plus qu’il n’avait rien ni personne à blâmer de cette situation. Shura l’aimait-il différemment ? Moins peut-être ? Nul besoin d’être grand clerc pour deviner que de telles questions pourrissaient quelque part dans un recoin de la cervelle du Cancer.

_Oh bon sang, si tu savais…_

L’Espagnol avait éprouvé tantôt le souhait d’Angelo de l’aimer, son besoin sans détour de se réapproprier son corps et de s’assurer de sa substance, de sa présence auprès de lui. Toujours cette peur de se retrouver abandonné dans les ténèbres : quand bien même les années avaient instauré une distance salvatrice entre le Cancer et ses démons, à présent qu’il n’était définitivement plus seul, cette peur, dès qu’elle se manifestait, prenait des proportions dont l’enfant puis l’adolescent qu’il avait été ne se rappelaient que trop bien. Un revers de la médaille dont l’Italien se serait, à coup sûr, bien passé de le contempler.

Shura releva la tête pour l’observer de nouveau, ballotant sur sa monture, avant de talonner la sienne pour lui faire combler la distance. _Je suis à toi, bougre d’imbécile_. C’était peut-être de cette manière-là qu’il fallait qu’il le lui dît, en fin de compte.

 

* * *

 

Les Espagnols qui causaient entre eux dans leur pays, ce n’était pas la même chose que les mêmes Espagnols qui causaient entre eux dans un autre pays. Non, c’était sacrément plus reposant. La tête du Cancer dodelina contre le dossier de l’antique fauteuil dans lequel il s’était enfoncé, le repas du soir –enfin, du soir : il jeta un coup d’œil à la presque minuit affichée sur sa montre – sitôt achevé dans une ambiance volubile que son commencement dans un silence pesant n’aurait pourtant jamais laissé augurer.

Il avait bien essayé de suivre au début. Mais autant Shura consentait à de vrais efforts pour parler lentement et _ar-ti-cu-ler_ quand ils étaient ensemble face à un tiers ibérique ou assimilé, autant avec les siens, il se muait en un Espanche pur jus, accent andalou en sus – ou de la disparition inexplicable des lettres s et d – histoire de compliquer encore un peu plus un déchiffrage déjà laborieux. Bref, autant laisser tomber avant de récolter une de ces migraines au langage universel et dont il se passerait bien volontiers.

Les deux frères discutaient en présence de leur mère, depuis une bonne heure. La vieille femme intervenait parfois, mais semblait vouloir laisser l’initiative à ses deux fils qui avaient commencé par s’engueuler avant de revenir à un échange de points de vue plus raisonné. Le chuintement de leurs voix, parfois ponctué d’un éclat à peine esquissé avant de s’évanouir aussitôt, berçait Angelo. Il ne comprenait rien, ou quasi rien, mais savait ce qui était en train de se créer, là, dans la pièce d’à-côté. Ou de se recréer, plutôt. Il l’avait lu dans l’attitude de son compagnon, dans ses gestes : le Capricorne fermé, tendu et inaccessible avait disparu pour laisser la place à un Shura ouvert, apaisé et à l’écoute, à un fils et à un frère. Il l’avait considéré un moment, appréciant de le voir se comporter de la sorte même si ce soir, cette attitude ne lui était pas destinée. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et quant à la petite pointe de jalousie qui l’égratignait de façon assez désagréable, il s’efforçait de l’émousser en se rappelant qu’il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait. Un Capricorne enfin capable de dépasser son deuil. De dormir la nuit au lieu de tourner en rond. D’arrêter de faire la gueule sans raison. Et de garnir sa garde-robe avec autre chose que des chemises noires achetées par lot de cinq. _Marre des fringues qui déteignent, merde._

 

Ce fut le silence, soudain, qui le réveilla. Derrière lui, les voix s’étaient tues et se démanchant le cou, il risqua un coup d’œil par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil. Il s’attendait à ne voir plus personne et une salle à manger plongée dans l’obscurité : raté. S’il n’entendait plus, c’était tout simplement parce qu’ils ne disaient plus rien. Et que Shura serrait sa mère contre lui, vieille femme frêle dans le giron de son chevalier d’or de fils qu’elle encerclait de ses bras maigres avec une force qui faisait tremblait ses mains. Quant à Alvaro, il étreignait ensemble son frère et sa mère et agitait doucement la tête en regardant son cadet. Ils ne parlaient plus. Ils s’étaient tout dit. Ils s’étaient retrouvés.

Angelo se leva, avant de s’étirer. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et il n’avait pas l’intention de vérifier. L’aube viendrait bien assez tôt et avec elle un Shura déjà frais et dispos qui le houspillerait jusqu’à ce qu’il émergeât, mauvaise humeur en étendard parce qu’il n’aurait pas assez dormi. A moins que comme la nuit précédente, l’Espagnol ne le rejoignît et ainsi ils pourraient se réveiller ensemble et… L’Italien secoua la tête avec un sourire résigné tout en gravissant les escaliers en bois qui menaient jusqu’aux chambres : peu probable. Alvaro avait beau être revenu à de meilleures dispositions concernant son frère cadet, le Cancer doutait de bénéficier d’un semblable traitement de faveur avant longtemps. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps comme on disait. Et puis, après tout, il n’était pas de leur famille, pas vrai ?

 

Il demeura aussi immobile qu’une pierre quand le corps souple et tiède de Shura se coula contre le sien, un bras lancé par-dessus son flanc et sa main contre son ventre, exactement comme la veille. Ou presque. Dans l’aura du Capricorne, nulle altération : claire et pure, elle s’associa à celle du Cancer avec une certaine autorité, non dépourvue de tendresse toutefois. Ils ne feraient pas l’amour cette nuit encore, mais le regret d’Angelo s’étiola aussi vite qu’il s’était manifesté quand la présence de Shura acheva de s’imposer à ses pensées, induisant dans son ventre une sensation proche de celle qu’il éprouvait lorsque l’Espagnol prenait possession de lui, physiquement.

_« Reste là._

_— Toujours. »_

 

* * *

 

Ils n’étaient partis que trois jours, mais ils avaient l’impression que ça faisait des semaines. Pourtant les hôtesses dans l’avion étaient les mêmes, jusqu’à la météo qui n’avait guère changé avec un ciel qui promettait d’être toujours aussi uniformément gris au dessus de Madrid. Ce dont ils se fichaient éperdument, du reste : pour ce qu’ils mettraient le nez dehors de toute manière…

Ce n’était pas si mal finalement, cette période d’abstinence plus ou moins forcée. Au-delà du fait que les conditions et l’humeur associée n’avaient pas précisément incité à la bagatelle, reprendre le contrôle de leurs propres corps, même momentanément, constituait une trêve bienvenue. Histoire de remettre les choses en perspective. Cela ne les empêcherait pas de s’abîmer ensemble dans la plus impudique des luxures sitôt rentrés – à laquelle ils avaient déjà failli succomber dans les toilettes de l’aéroport en attendant un vol retardé de deux bonnes heures – mais leur individualité se rappellerait peut-être plus aisément à leur souvenir. Du moins le temps qu’ils l’oubliassent, une fois de plus.

Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais Angelo savait que son compagnon partageait peu ou prou les mêmes réflexions. Un de ces quatre, pourtant, il allait bien falloir aborder le sujet avec un peu plus de sérieux qu’ils n’avaient coutume de lui accorder ; parce qu’à ce jour, ils ne savaient toujours pas où cette absolue dépendance physique allait les conduire, et aucun des deux n’avait le moindre embryon de réponse un tant soit peu argumentée à produire. A moins qu’il n’y en eût aucune à apporter ?

Se tortillant sur son siège pour carrer tant bien que mal ses jambes dans un espace scandaleusement inadapté, il glissa sur son siège et le sommet de la poche arrière de son jean accrocha l’une des coutures de l’assise ; d’une main distraite, il vérifia que rien n’avait été déchiré. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors le papier glacé de la photo confiée par la mère de Shura : il l’avait carrément oubliée.

« Ça va ?

— Hein ? »

Le Capricorne le scrutait d’un air perplexe et Angelo se recomposa une figure moins ahurie.

« Oui, oui, ça va. Ça irait mieux si on arrêtait de fabriquer des avions pour des nains, c’est tout.

— Personnes de petite taille.

— De… Oui, oh, ça va. Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton Aioros de service, sinon, on… Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Le Capricorne était hilare et, le haut du nez enserré entre son pouce et son index, il tâchait tant bien que mal – surtout mal – de contenir son fou rire. Les yeux au ciel, l’Italien soupira tout en repoussant discrètement la photo dans sa poche :

« Toi aussi tu as conscience que c’est ridicule, c’est déjà ça.

— Disons que – Shura essuya une larme tout en reprenant son souffle – je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus ridicule : ce genre de convenances ou toi en train de te vexer parce qu’on te les rappelle.

— Je sais me tenir, gros malin.

— Oh mais je n’en doute pas.

— Demande à ta mère. »

L’Ibérique dressa un sourcil et Angelo anticipait déjà une réplique caustique quand :

« A ce sujet, elle t’apprécie beaucoup. »

Devant l’air soudain très sérieux de son partenaire, ce fut au tour du Cancer de marquer un temps d’arrêt. Non, cette fois, l’autre homme avait cessé de plaisanter et, haussant les épaules, il répondit :

« Ma foi, elle est plutôt marrante.

— “Marrante” n’est pas précisément le terme que j’emploierais pour la qualifier, fit Shura en plissant le nez, mais admettons. Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle voit des trucs.

— Oui, ma mère est une sorcière. J’avais sans doute omis de te le préciser ?

— C’est ma fête aujourd’hui et je ne suis pas au courant, c’est ça ? Non, ce que je veux dire c’est qu’elle… comprend pas mal de choses sans qu’on ait besoin d’en faire des caisses. Pas comme avec un certain fils qu’elle a et dont je tairai le nom.

— Elle en a deux.

— Rappelle-moi de ne plus _jamais_ t’accompagner chez toi.

— Ce serait dommage.

— Pourquoi ? Oh et puis merde, j’abandonne, tu as gagné, tu es content ? Stop maintenant.

— Parce qu’elle m’a dit que ça lui ferait très plaisir de te revoir, la prochaine fois qu’on viendra.

— “On” ? Et ce qui te sert de frère, il est d’accord avec ça ?

— Je pense qu’elle ne lui laissera pas vraiment le choix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Sérieux, elle n’en a pas assez de deux grands couillons à la maison ? Il lui en faut un troisième ?

— Faut croire. » Répondit Shura sur un ton sibyllin qui lui valut un grognement pour toute réponse, puis un silence buté.

« Tu as raison : c’est vrai qu’elle devine facilement les choses. »

La tête du Capricorne avait pivoté vers le profil du Cancer qui se découpait dans le halo laiteux du hublot.

« Elle sait ce qu’on est l’un pour l’autre ; et à son âge, ça lui passe au-dessus je suppose. Mais au-delà de ça, elle en sait aussi l’importance. Pour moi. Et pour toi. Et elle bien compris aussi que…

— Ça va, ne te fatigue pas. Je n’ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

— Ni d’arrêter d’être con ? » La voix de Shura avait claqué. « Faut te le dire comment ? Si tu comptes pour moi, alors tu comptes pour elle. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

— Et toi, tu veux que je viennes ?

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigues à essayer de t’expliquer des choses, parfois.

— Shura… Je ne suis pas sûr, c’est tout. »

Le Cancer le regardait et dans ses yeux, l’Ibérique décelait des monceaux d’incertitude. Et sans même avoir besoin de le vérifier, il savait qu’entre ses mains jointes, Angelo grattait sa cicatrice au pouce avec application.

« Je n’ai pas… J’ai été jaloux de ce que tu avais, c’est vrai. Et il m’arrive de l’être encore, d’envier ta sécurité, cette espèce de garantie que tu ne seras jamais seul quoi qu’il arrive. Mais d’un autre côté, on le sait tous les deux : c’est pas pour moi ce genre de trucs. Ce serait _trop_.

— En plus de moi ?

— Quelque chose comme ça.

— Je ne t’obligerai jamais à rien, Angelo. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, voilà tout.

— D’accord c’est noté.

— Bien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le reste du vol, tandis que le centre de l’Espagne achevait de dérouler son patchwork sous l’avion. Mais étrangement, alors qu’il sondait discrètement le cosmos de son compagnon, Shura n’y décela pas les discordances habituelles, ou du moins étaient-elles assourdies, comme anesthésiées. Il y avait là une sorte de tranquillité, qui certes ne durerait qu’un temps, mais qu’il fut heureux de trouver. Et lorsqu’au moment de quitter son siège, il se tourna vers lui afin de lui rappeler de prendre son sac dans le coffre au-dessus de leurs têtes, il surprit son sourire. Ce dernier ne lui était toutefois pas destiné et d’ailleurs, ce n’en était pas vraiment un : tout juste un voile de sérénité qui lissait ses traits et adoucissait sa bouche.

Ce qu’il offrait à son compagnon n’était pourtant pas grand-chose, songea l’Espagnol en lui emboîtant le pas le long des couloirs du terminal des arrivées, mais pour le Cancer, c’était énorme. _Trop_ comme il l’avait précisé. Pour le moment sans doute ; il ne tenait qu’à Shura de faire en sorte que ce _trop_ se transformât en _assez_. Pour qu’il n’y eût plus de vide à combler. Pour qu’il n’y eût plus de peur à guérir. Pour qu’il n’y eût plus personne à sauver.

 

* * *

 

_ Madrid, Espagne, une semaine plus tard _

A la bourre. Il était à la bourre. Samedi matin, première heure, conférence de rédaction, préparation du numéro dominical. Choix définitif du contenu de la dernière page. _Sa_ page.

_Concí va me tuer._

Tout en bataillant avec sa ceinture, Shura enclencha du coude le bouton du percolateur. En retard pour en retard… Sans café, il ne risquait pas d’être bon à grand-chose de toute manière. Surtout quand tout son corps s’ingéniait à vouloir retourner s’étendre auprès de celui qu’il avait quitté bien trop tard, pour se rendormir à ses côtés à moins que ce ne fût pour l’aimer. Encore. Les dernière étincelles de plaisir pétillaient dans ses veines, charriant une espèce de langueur qui freinait ses gestes, voire l’immobilisait dès que l’image fugace d’un corps en sueur, crucifié par la jouissance, lui traversait l’esprit.

 

En sortant de la salle de bains, Shura était persuadé que le Cancer dormait. Il le voyait, allongé nu et à plat dos en travers du lit, les premières lueurs de l’aube effleurant son torse comme pour mieux mettre en valeur ses pleins et ses déliés. Cette vision l’avait attiré, comme un papillon par une lumière qu’il savait dangereuse mais dont le pouvoir d’attraction dépassait, et de loin, tous les risques inconsidérés qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre. Et puis, il était plutôt en avance.

En silence, le Capricorne s’était assis sur le bord du matelas pour le regarder. Angelo. De ce corps qu’il connaissait par cœur, son regard s’était repu, depuis la courbe de ses cils sombres, celle de ses lèvres pleines, en passant par la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis le creux de son cou. Avant de s’égarer à la surface de la peau mate marquée par les aspérités cicatricielles, les vraies, les justes, qui n’avaient rien à voir avec ces autres qui avaient transformé son dos et sa vie en chaos. Les yeux de l’Espagnol reforgeaient le souvenir de la tiédeur de ce corps, mais aussi de sa réceptivité comme ils s’attardaient sur les aréoles brunes et parfaitement dessinées sur les pectoraux puissants, sur leurs centres, qu’ils devinaient durcis et sensibles. Et puis, sa vue, au mépris de la frustration de tous ses autres sens, avait poursuivi sa route le long des méandres d’un ventre plat, d’un oblique jaillissant d’un drap négligent, avant de s’échouer à la naissance du sexe dont seule la base au milieu d’un nid de boucles sombres s’offrait à son regard.

Il aurait dû cesser là, se lever, se détourner et s’éloigner en ne conservant à l’esprit que la félicité simple et parfaite de ce qui n’était donné qu’à lui. Mais au lieu de se ranger à cette sage décision dictée par la part lucide et raisonnable de son être, il avait posé sa main sur lui. Sur son flanc qui oscillait doucement au rythme d’une respiration paisible. Et, lentement, sa paume l’avait redessiné. Sous chacun de ses doigts écartés, Shura avait d’abord savouré le grain de la peau puis s’enhardissant devant l’immobilité de l’amant, avait amené sa main sur la pointe du mamelon dressé. Puis l’avait caressé en un lent et doux mouvement circulaire. Avant que son pouce ne s’en emparât. Puis ses lèvres.

Le drap avait glissé à bas des hanches du Cancer, dévoilant le reste de son corps. Et devant le sexe qui peu à peu s’éveillait, les yeux au bleu si profond qui s’entrouvraient, délivrés du sommeil, et les lèvres qui se mordirent quand son autre main se referma sur le membre chaud, Shura avait rendu les armes qu’il pensait pourtant maîtriser à la perfection. Le jour et l’heure glissèrent hors de ses pensées comme lui-même glissa à l’intérieur du corps d’Angelo. Il s’étaient déjà aimés une bonne partie de la nuit, et dans ce petit matin, leurs souffles se ré-accordèrent avec une aisance déconcertante, au rythme des lentes et profondes ondulations de l’Ibérique entre les cuisses ouvertes du Cancer. Il alla faire naître leur plaisir loin, très loin dans le corps de l’autre, sans quitter sa bouche ni ses yeux. Ecartelé, les bras rejetés au-dessus de la tête, les mains prisonnières de celle du Capricorne, Angelo allait vers lui, le prenait en lui et ses grondements se muèrent en râles quand la jouissance le cloua au creux des reins pour exploser derrière ses yeux. Et ce fut dans un corps pantelant, repus, docile que Shura s’était répandu, longuement, ses mains rivées à des flancs moites qui palpitaient encore sous ses paumes.

Avec regret, il lui avait alors fallu sortir de ce corps, le laisser là, alangui, exposé à ses yeux et à ses yeux seuls, dans toute son impudeur avec son sexe fatigué et la semence répandue à l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Il avait passé ses mains une ultime fois sur lui, cueillant ses derniers frissons, puis glissé un pouce entre les lèvres toujours gonflées de désir. Un baiser, encore, pour signifier les promesses de la journée à venir.

Et puis l’heure. Dépassée de trop de minutes.

 

_Secoue. Toi !_

Le café lui brûla la gorge tandis qu’il envoyait un message à Concí histoire de baliser le terrain, non sans bénir au passage l’inventeur de la saisie intuitive sur ces saletés d’écrans décidément trop petits pour sa presbytie naissante. En d’autres temps, il se serait fendu d’un arrêt express à la boulangerie au pied de l’immeuble, histoire de mieux faire passer la pilule de son retard avec un stock de viennoiseries toutes fraîches, mais en l’occurrence, même pour ça il n’aurait pas assez de temps.

Et puis ce soir, ce serait restaurant. Pas le temps non plus de noter quoi que ce fût qui pourrait manquer dans le frigo… L’Espagnol s’immobilisa. Angelo allait râler. Autant le Cancer n’avait rien contre une bonne bouffe avec un bon vin, autant le fait de devoir un peu trop souvent échanger ce petit plaisir de la vie contre la nécessité de faire preuve d’un minimum de sociabilité tendait à lui gâcher ledit petit plaisir.

Ça, c’était pour la raison officielle. La raison officieuse, ils la connaissaient et l’assumaient aussi bien l’un que l’autre : rester enfermés et passer leur temps à s’aimer. Ou à baiser en fonction de l’état d’esprit du moment, le résultat n’étant en fin de compte pas si différent. Bref. En l’occurrence, ce programme agréait bien plus l’Ibérique qu’il ne l’aurait admis à haute voix et il s’apprêtait à ouvrir le réfrigérateur quand il réalisa – enfin ! comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ça plus tôt ? – que le maelström de paperasses, post-its, et autres notes aimantées sur la porte avait été chamboulé dans un désordre pire encore pour laisser la place à une photo.

Contre toute attente, les deux hommes n’étaient pas particulièrement adeptes de l’affichage au vu et au su de tous de témoignages d’une existence qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, merci bien. En effet, si Shura était un féru de photographies et avait depuis toujours contribué à la capture de moments de vie, fut-ce la sienne ou celles de ses proches et amis, et si Angelo se faisait une spécialité de ressortir des cartons lesdites photos à peine rangées dès que son partenaire avait le dos tourné pour passer des heures à les scruter les dieux seuls savaient pour quelle raison, l’un et l’autre considéraient que si ce passé figé les avait construits, il n’était pas pour autant nécessaire à leur présent. Ils y voyaient même une sorte de coercition, entre avertissement et altération des perceptions. Non, décidément, ils préféraient faire ce qu’ils voulaient de leurs souvenirs plutôt que de les subir.

Les apprivoiser, par exemple. Cette pensée que Shura destinait habituellement à Angelo plutôt qu’à lui-même éclata comme une bulle devant la photo que le Cancer avait affichée. Il la connaissait. Il l’avait même très souvent vue sans vraiment la regarder, un peu comme un de ces éléments d’un paysage familier auquel on ne faisait plus attention, jusqu’au jour où il disparaissait. Et où on se rendait compte qu’il _manquait quelque chose_.

De fait, il n’avait même pas remarqué que cette photographie s’était volatilisée de la cuisine de sa mère lorsqu’il l’avait embrassée avant de partir, une semaine plus tôt. Son téléphone, posé sur la table derrière lui, vibra sourdement mais il ne se retourna pas. Les yeux cramponnés à l’image, il finit par y poser ses doigts, sans la détacher cependant. Elle n’était pas si vieille, cette photo. Une dizaine d’années, tout au plus ; peut-être moins.

Pourquoi était-elle en possession d’Angelo ? Sa mère la lui avait-elle donnée ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions s’enchaînèrent dans le fil de ses pensées avant de se déliter sous le poids de leur futilité. Les réponses n’avaient pas d’importance.

Il regardait les sourires. Celui de sa sœur, de sa mère. Celui d’Alvaro. Et le sien. Quatre sourires absolument identiques, avec dans les yeux une même lumière, chaleureuse et sereine. Imma manquait aujourd’hui et le temps des jours heureux était révolu. Parce qu’elle n’était plus là ?

Quelques jours plus tôt, il n’aurait pas regardé cette photo. Il n’aurait pas su. Sa vision n’aurait eu d’autre résultat que de trouer encore un peu plus son cœur et son âme. Il n’aurait vu qu’elle, entendu qu’elle, perdu qu’elle. Les autres silhouettes, y compris la sienne, seraient restées des fantômes inconsistants et sans intérêt. Et de nouveau la douleur de son absence l’aurait fusillé, avant qu’il ne tentât de se relever, une nouvelle fois. Seul et le regard invariablement fixé sur la Culpabilité qui le tenait en joue.

Sa mère, toute droite et le regard fier, avait passé son bras sous celui sa fille, et les deux frères se tenaient épaule contre épaule derrière les deux femmes, les surplombant de leur haute taille, mais aussi de leur carrure. D’un geste, ils auraient pu, l’un et l’autre, les protéger tous les quatre de n’importe quel danger. Oui, même Alvaro.

Imma n’était plus là. Et pourtant Shura n’était plus seul. Sa mère qu’il avait serrée dans ses bras, son frère qu’il avait étreint, demeuraient à ses côtés. Tous trois avaient perdu une sœur, une fille, mais ils ne s’étaient pas oubliés. En dépit de celui qui s’était désigné comme paria et avait dénié aux siens le soulagement de sa simple présence.

Le passé était derrière eux, irrémédiablement. Mais il survivait. Il devait survivre. Au-delà de la lutte contre l’oubli. Parce qu’il les unissait, les rassemblait, et offrait un sens à ce qui serait toujours une famille. _Leur_ famille. De petits bouts d’eux-mêmes réunis en un tout qui se reconstituait autour du souvenir et de l’avenir. Il ne serait pas celui souhaité, mais il _serait_. Et c’était bien là tout ce qui comptait.

Détachant la photographie de la porte, il la plia avec soin puis la glissa dans son portefeuille qu’il remit dans la poche de sa veste. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Inutile cependant de s’enquérir des messages dont le Capricorne devinait la teneur. Un sourire mince étira ses lèvres : était-ce si grave ? Non.

Il releva les yeux : Angelo se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte de la chambre, ses reins nus ceints d’un drap dont les pans traînaient en boule derrière lui, et l’observait. Son regard dériva jusqu’au frigo avant de revenir sur Shura :

« C’est toi qui fais la bouffe ce soir. Alors… ne rentre pas trop tard.  »

 

**FIN**


End file.
